


Marinette did not sign up for this

by crazyjc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batfam is appearing now, Bee!Aurore, Bio!Dad AU, Burns, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Hard Time, Marinette calls her Anxiety a Liar now, Miraculous Team, Misunderstandings, Multi Chapter, Nino is a good bro, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Nino Lahiffe, Secret Identities, Serious Injuries, Shenanigans, Some angst, Swearing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, actions have consequences, alya is a good friend, and, as a plot point, batfam has no chill, bio!dad bruce wayne, but not the cannon one, but whoops, cannon is my sandbox, communication skills are important, cursing, did i tag angst, good luck to miracuclass, i formally apologize to Marinette, i should be working on other WIPS, if there is a plot at this point, it gets fixed but heads up if squimish about that, kind of, lets build a castle, more tags to add as chapters grow, my hand slipped., no salt, not sure if it should be tagged but it is now, secret identities reveals, secret identity hunt, some alya sugar, there are consequences for BS here, these guys are bad at it, they'll need it, wish me luck on writing them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc
Summary: Marinette got badly injured during an akuma attack, and the hospital staff had to ID her somehow, but prints were not an option, and she was very much unconscious at the time. One DNA sequence run later, and a certain (soon to be) bat brat discovered he would have to ensure he have less competition to stand at Batman's side.Heads up, not nice for Damian at first Bio!dad Bruce au where (a decent chunk) of the miraculous ladybug cannon events happen, because Bruce? has no clue about her even existing. cue Many shenanigans on many sides.*Undergoing some editing and some re-writing while I work out future chapters, not deleting or reposting.
Comments: 433
Kudos: 1349





	1. There May Be Worse Ways, But This One is Still Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me, this idea is stuck in my head. I’ll work on the others when I have time + motivation to (I have a lot of WIPS at the moment).
> 
> *Undergoing Mass editing and some re-writing while I work out chapter 10. So things may be different or more intense.

Marinette really, really hates this whole ‘de-transform after five minutes of use’ thing. Hawkmoth does not have to deal with this, this mysterious Guardian doesn’t have to deal with it (Tikki only mentioned the guy once by accident and won’t say anything) and Chat is in agreement with her on this: five minutes of power to de-transformation is a big liability.

Her luck ran out after only a month and a half of being Ladybug.

The akuma was still running lose, and she was stuck in the Burn Unit of St. Bridgette’s. She really, really wishes she could just… not be here.

At all. They cleared her for head trauma not long after she woke up. Apparently there were so many people injured when that building caught fire and crashed they had to use the DNA match system for everyone… has she mentioned elemental akuma are terrors?

They are.

She now has no real feeling in her hands. Her legs aren’t the best to move right now, and her feet? Were melded to her shoes at the time. Thankfully her earrings weren’t lost in the scramble. They’re on the table beside her, which is good. She can get Tikki back if she puts them on.

If.

Big word that is laughing in her face right now. She can feel it.

She has no way of putting them on to fix this mess.

What good is a Ladybug who can't even put on her miraculous?

She couldn't even ask someone to help her right now. The staff was swamped, moving wasn't a good option (her hands were all fumble-y at best right now). Roads were blocked off and travel was forbidden as of three hours ago. So Maman and Papa weren’t able to see her anytime soon, let alone get her or try to put in her earrings.

She wasn't even sure if they could given the whole, you know, secret-identity-that-must-be-kept-at-all-costs thing. And she doubted the mysterious Guardian would bother showing up to help her since they never have before.

Chat doesn't know who she is, so that's out too.

Just.

Her.

Luck.

Why did she think it was a good idea to keep being Ladybug?

Alya, Alya was why. Alya believes in the girl in the mask. So does Chat. And all of Paris. Tikki too, but Tikki wants her to be Ladybug because she gets creating and has so many avenues, something about it opening her mind to more creative problem solving? She doesn’t know if its true…

She can’t out-think this situation.

...who isn’t she letting down right now?

She broke out of her growing spiral when something moved by her window. Maybe a shadow, maybe smoke from another building going up in smoke (because she failed). No matter what it was, she needed to know.

Turning to get a better look was a pain but Marinette really, really hoped she was seeing things. SHe didn't know how she'd get out of this if it was the akuma... she wasn't too sure on her ability to crawl out of there, let alone grab her miraculous and keep Tikki safe.

When she finally managed it, she wondered if maybe she was in some horrible nightmare because this was too much and exactly one the bigger things her anxiety would throw at her in her sleep. Because Chat Noir. At her civilian identity’s hospital window. On the third floor. During the first 24-hours-and-counting akuma attack.

(Its only been a month and a half, but still. She was proud they managed them all in a few hours until today.)

“…Chat Noir?” She played up her confusion and an exaggerated slow blink just in case. He only _really_ met Marinette during Evillustrator after all. He wouldn't expect anything other than a confused civilian unless... ~~he knew who she was~~

She hoped he didn’t recognize her as Marinette. Really hoped—Chat had only met Marinette once, Evillustrator, and maybe saw her on patrols? That should… Please. Please let him not recognize her… she... She doesn’t want to give up Tikki. To stop being Ladybug. To stop being ~~something more than _clumsy, cagey C **ringey**_~~ Ladybug because of this.

The hero took one look at Marinette (who hasn’t been able to look in a mirror yet herself) and winced. Oh… that bad? She decided pointedly to not look at her reflection on any of the surfaces... Didn't need anything else to fuel the built-in liar that is her anxiety at 3 am.

Chat knocked on her window.

She tried to walk on her feet but her body screamed “NOOO” on her first attempt to stand up. She ended up crawling over a chair on her elbows and knees instead--as her hands took the brunt of her burn and she wasn’t going to anger them more than necessary as _no thank you_. Her fingers already threatened a full-on revolt when she woke up about five hours ago.

Marinette winced at Chat’s expression. He… he looked so sad.

Why? He only met Marinette _really_ one time—granted there were two other times for a moment or so where she gave him a cheese croissant for his kwami when he de-transformed later—but that's still not enough to warrant him looking so ( **broken** )… That.

“Hey Purrincess.” She could see right through the cutesy pun. His smile was all wrong for this to be anything good. “A friend of a friend said you might have someone I was looking for.”

Marinette twitched, looking to her earrings on the side table instinctively. Then cursing herself for it as he caught her do it. Damnit. (Outted, he knew she was Marinette AND Ladybug. She’s going to lose Tikki ~~and being someone people liked~~ , wasn’t she?)

Chat looked so… unsure as he clamored in, “I can show you once the fight is over, but right now we--” So the Guardian was helping Chat, wasn't he? "--need..." he trailed off then, looking more lost than her on the first day on the job. ~~She hopes her replacement sees how lucky they are to have him as a partner.~~

Marinette looked up at him, a more than a bit defeated. Chat did always want to know… in the month she’s known him at least. But she’s the leader, she follows the rules and she makes the plans. She figures out the Lucky Charm. Chat… will have trouble, especially on his own. But the Gaurdian isn't... she doubts they would do that. ~~(Left them to fight with no warning, no training, no one but each other and two kwami that could only say so much~~ ) Tikki would know what to do. They…

She needs Tikki. (and has to say good bye now. One month only. She'll be Chat's cautionary tale.)

“...Can you put them on me first?”

Chat did as asked, careful not to linger. “There.”

Tikki reappeared in a flash of light, only seeing her chosen. “Oh Marinette!” She flew over, wide eyed concern “Are you al—” she cut off at the sight of Chat Noir, turning to Marinette in horror.

“Tikki,” Marinette began. “Remember that boss you mentioned?”

Tikki nodded stiffly, eyes darting between the two with her usual cheer gone.

“I need you to find him and let him know I can’t finish this battle.” She couldn’t stand, couldn’t make a fist, _couldn’t be Ladybug_. “We need help.”

Tikki nodded, looking at Marinette’s earrings.

Oh… she needs these back (s ~~o they can pick someone better.~~ )

Marinette angled her head to give Tikki better access, letting her kwami— _her friend_ \--take them off and hold them in her paws. Marinette resolved not to cry and pulled in every tear demanding an exit yesterday. 

Tikki flew to the window, then stalled by Chat Noir (who couldn't even look at her because she's such a disappointing Ladybug, obviously.) Tikki turned Marinette with a steeled resolve. “I’m coming back for you Marinette.”

Marinette nodded robotically, knowing logically that there would have to be some sort of talk. She is ( **was** ) Ladybug, she knew too much to be left alone completely. She wondered briefly if she’d just become some sort of aide to her replacement. ( ~~Would Chat be replaced too? Did she ruin things for him and his kwami too? They don't get along as well as her and Tikki but it would hurt him too. God, Chat must _hate_ her right now. No wonder he can't stand the sight of her and her burnt everything.~~)

Tikki turned to Chat next. “Chat, keep them distracted until the Guardian selects your allies for this akuma.” Her tone left no room for questions.

~~She was already replaced then. by her partner. and he got a team with backup that they needed so much this whole time. Would he get to meet the Guardian and get real help too?~~

Chat nodded stiffly, then bolted out the room like it was a poison. (Did she disappoint him because she’s her, or because she messed up? Why else would he run like that? Incinerator isn't going anywhere and is arguing with Hawkmoth on the news right now.)

Marinette was escorted out of St. Bridgette’s the next day, once the battle was over. The worst of her injuries healed. (Mr. Bug’s ‘Miraculous Mr. Bug’ isn’t as strong as her Miraculous Ladybug. She won’t need skin graphs anymore, but she can’t do any fine motor skills for a few days if her estimation and usual recovery rate since first becoming Ladybug is still in play).

She counts herself lucky there, and hopes that her work in fashion won’t be hurt long term. That this is only a short term setback.

(If she can't be Ladybug, she can still follow her dream, right? She can be good enough for that much. Never be seen but heard of... she can live with it.)

Marinette managed to get her Parents to stop fussing over her when Chat showed up, offering to carry her the rest of the way given that “Its my fault that building caught on fire, I lead the akuma that way.”

Maman and Papa wanted to argue, but Marinette jumped at the chance to be away from everyone acting like she was going to break.

She wouldn’t. ( ~~Not until it was set in stone. Not until after she said a real good bye to Tikki. Then she'd mourn. Not before~~.)

“So Purrincess,” Chat flashed her a real smile and he held out a familiar box once they were well away from prying eyes.

Marinette didn't understand. She messed up, she should be... ~~done~~.

“I believe these are much more your color than mine.”

Marinette could have cried. She almost did. ( ~~She is enough. She can keep being Ladybug. Keep being with Tikki.~~ )

Then her phone went off.

Ladyblog alert.

“Its your favorite Ladyblogger, and boy do we have a…" Alya trailed off, showing a actual pile of goo that... was yelling about Hawkmoth. What even is her life? "Strange akuma for you today. This time we have a pile of goo. Ladybug, hope you’re better today, Mr. Bug, if you could show up sometime soon, that would be great. For our new heroes--I'm talking about Miss Sting, Carapace and Rena Rogue, I think you can take off for the day as long as someone that can do the Miraculous Ladybug gets here fast. And I don’t want to know what goo-boy here is able to do, so location is linked below.”

Chat panicked.

Marinette didn’t. 

“Go." Marinette handed him back the box. ( ~~She's not ready to go back just yet. She's too raw from the attacks yesterday and listening tot he lying liar in her mind.~~ ) "I can make it the rest of the way.”

And she was just fine. This is her city after all. (And she’s still Ladybug. She’s so, so glad she’s not losing Tikki. That's she's enough.)

She did underestimate the possibility she’d be attacked. Snagged into a van in an alleyway of all things. To be fair, her assailant was much shorter than her eye level. Plus, ambush. Bonus Points of no Tikki and her hands are still Not Cooperating while her feet were beginning a mild protest.

“Usurper.”

There was a sword at her throat.

Held by a child.

Dressed up as some last minute ‘traffic light personified’ with weapons. (why did that look familiar?)

Did she mention the sword at her throat? Or that she was pinned in the backseat? **_By a child._**

“I see Father created another loin-minion before me,” the boy raked his eyes over her. “A failure, for sure.”

Marinette’s mind raced. She didn’t get why this was happening. Was this some akuma? No, Hawkmoth never does akumas back to back, and they have ‘goo-guy’ right now. Then maybe this some new villain Ladybug would have to handle? She and Chat have their hands full with one. And actively cool with kidnapping was normal for akuma at this point (see first akuma ever, her disaster "date" or any time brainwashing wasn't the akuma's main ability really). But the Father thing…

That wasn't part of any usual akuma's MO, or something Hawkmoth was prone to touching. He had a thing for Teen Drama and seemed to be allergic to familial issues as part of any of his akumas to date.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The sword pressed into her throat. And his mask... His mask somehow narrowed. What the hell.

“Father, one of the greatest warriors in existence who will finish my training.”

Papa, the man who complained about any and every time someone even joked about anger-induced violence? If he was talking about Maman maybe she could see it--between meditations and self-defense lessons she could believe her mother being a warrior. Papa? He was a decent wrestler but he's a teddy bear.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about." Her parents are not even fighters for the most part. "My parents are bakers.”

The sword moved back just a bit. His face became more neutral, enjoying this less now as his nose scrunched up. “I see. You were not even trained then, Father discarded you.”

This Father—whoever he was, sounds like someone Marinette would very much never like to meet. ( ~~She could feel The Liar getting for 3 am fuel.~~ )

“It was wise of him; you did manage to get injured in a place this peaceful.” Marinette wanted to laugh at that. Daily akumas are not peaceful. However, neck-at-sword-point puts a damper on that. “You would have died in Gotham easily. You are unfit for consideration as one of Batman partners.”

Marinette took a deep breath then as the sword was taken from her completely. Batman. Batman is this kid’s dad? That ‘is the night’ guy that showed up in like, one picture of the Justice League? That’s who’s daughter she is... biologically. Not raised, she reminded herself. She was going to politely block the last words he said from her mind until a later date, as uh, she was closed adoption with a note stating her father would be a hazard to her own safety if she sought him out, so she should not bother looking. And she didn’t plan to.

Now she had plans to actively avoid him as Ghost of Gotham. Rouges. And the whole murder-sword-kid infront of her. all very good reasons to avoid them in the future.

Even if life decided to throw that whole ‘don’t look into it’ thing out the window, she could slam the 'avoidance' option.

“Look,” Marinette did her best to appear non-threatening. Weak—Maman did say its better to have opponents underestimate you when you're caught. They slip up more that way, give you more openings when they think you have no options. H ~~er options are all words and good guesses but she'll take it.~~ “I don’t plan on getting between any partnerships.” And she just found her way to get out of this, while sending a massive mental apology to the guy and hoped Batman was smart enough not to trust Murder Son. “But uh, isn’t there a Robin already?”

The boy scowled at her, slightly lessening the pressure on her. Good. “A mantel I will soon be rightfully claiming.”

Right… she’d have to ask Sabrina to pass on a tip for her to Gotham through international lines about this… and get her not to say anything… she’ll ask mom for some lemon baba au rhum and comté gougère to get her to not ask any questions. Either way, the kid had a new target (sorry Robin, but you at least have Batman and the other JL kids for help, right?), and she was not going to be relevant to his goal if she kept talking.

"Well," Marinette felt his eyes slide back to her behind his very creepy whiteouts. "I have no interest in Gotham, Batman, or anything related to them" however injuries make her filter-less and words fell out of that very rude, un-strategic mouth of hers "…well except fixing their fashion sense.”

The murder Robin Impersonator glared at her, almost unsheathing his sword. “Is that a threat?”

And that backfired. Good going. Injured Marinette coming off a number of Liar Attacks is Brilliant Strategist at her finest.

“No, no, I promise,” Marinette gestured with her hands. “No contact on my end with him or his friends. And as a bonus, on the off chance they try, I’ll tell them leave and give up nothing they don’t already know.”

“Tt," the murder child removed his sword from her person completely. "see that you do.”

The murder child sheathed his sword, crossed the van and opened the door.

Marinette scrambled to leave, bewildered when the car drove off as… it was only the two of them in there… Of course Murder Robin Impersonator would drive. If he's already pro-Murder, who cares about things like legal age and what not... (...can he even see the road at his height?)

She made it home, and found a note next to Tikki’s box. It said on the other side there was a picture of Chat’s secret identity, to make it fair. She put on her earrings, and looked with Tikki.

Marinette really wanted to scream, because she’d been through a lot in the last twenty four hours. Finding out the partner that she sees as a baby brother ( ~~and only recently managed to get to stop confessing to her at every meet-up~~ ) is also her civilian crush was not a revelation for this point in time.

Worry about the revelation of being Batman’s long lost daughter was gone in the face of reconciling Adrien as Chat Noir, and mourning the end of her crush.

Why?

As you can't crush on you emotionally adopted little brother.

And the fact that Adrien was crushing on the side of her that everything she wished she really was stung a lot more than she wanted. Plus, riding out her whole Liar Attacks exhaustion and post-I almost died. Again. Two times in 48 hours... Will it be three in 72? Because that would fall in line for her expected luck at this point.

Oh, and then freaking out over Tikki mentioning her needing to meet the Guardian and to begin training. As she passed all the 'would they make a good sucessor' tests she didn't even know were a think. She almost died and now she get to learn a dead language, potions, and history of the Order of the Miraculous every Tuesday after school while pretending to learn healing tea practices... when her Mom is very French-Chinese and can call her on doing it wrong... (She was so glad Fu admitted to Sabine that Marinette was usually helping him around the shop after that cover was blown out of the water.) ...and instead they went with her being a volunteer that checks up on him to make sure he's eating and stuff.

Her life was weird—she transforms into a superhero daily, somehow ended up getting the attention of two major faces in fashion—The Gabriel Agreste and The Style Queen—ended up working for Jagged Stone as one of his designers for basically everything that needs visuals and isn't moving light (he even hired someone to do the stitch work for his clothes so she can keep focusing on school) and ended up in a Clara Nightengale video (and now gets constant messages from her friends asking her to be Ladybug in commercials and stuff like Adrien does for Chat Noir. Help.) and ended up saving Prince Ali and somehow fell into a weird friendship with him (almost like with Rose. No weird 'so you wanted to meet me so much you became a supervillian???' problems for her adn Ali)

All of the above topped off by class representative duties, Guardian training, helping her parents (and Grandpa and Master Fu) run their business(es) while setting up her boutique online for commissions as no one was delaying her fashion career for any reason. (that Inner Liar Would Not Win--she was goood enough for this.)

So excuse her if she forgot to tell anyone about the Murder Robin Impersonator threatening her, or the whole daughter-of-Batman thing (mostly) for a few years until Aquaman showed up. She’s only human.


	2. Surprise, You Have A Secret AND ITS OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip because i can.

It was almost four years into being Ladybug when _the Justice League contacted her._

Four years of no acknowledgement when Marinette and her team had everything handled.

Sure, she and Chat built the miraculous team and, as team leaders, they knew everyone's identities. But. No one _for sure_ knew who anyone else was... Well, to be precise, they were all told not to look into any one's identity in case of Hawkmoth brainwashing--Though Alya was Alya, and had Carapace figured out in a week after the 'Miraculous Duo' became a five-user team. Convincing Alya not to reveal her identity to him took a while... and given what Chat did for her, he was more than sympathetic to Alya's cause. But Marinette follows Fu’s rules to the letter (as much as she can) and that meant Secrets Stay Secret damnit.

The choice not to contact the JL wasn't hers. Well, not hers alone. Apparently there was some fallout way back when between the Mayor and Parisian government with a (now dissolved) Justice League’s branch. It was well before her team’s time, in the early JL days of yore. Something about collateral damage clean ups was part of it, and if her miraculous could fix damage dealt by JL members or not played some role in that final decision too.

It was only a month after the Miraculous Team was formed (since their first outting that she was absent from) when they were told by the government that the JL would not be contacted to aide them. She thought it was such a lucky break. The others were less than thrilled (and she couldn't blame them, really. Help is really, really a good idea) but came around when they were reminded how much her "M-Cure" ( ~~she can't believe Aurore and Adrien started calling it that. Just. whyyyy?~~ ) actually did fix...

After the Syren incident, no one brought up bring in the JL again. Ever.

Then on her 13th birthday after fighting her akumatized grandmother and post-party, she found a fucking dagger with a large bouquet on her balcony. She did what anyone who knew that Murder Robin had recently been seen Gotham, who saw a few reports now and then and thought _that easily could have been you he killed_ and may be dealing with a lot of guilt when Robin the Third ( ~~as anyone with half a brain could tell that the first Robin didn't shrink into the second~~ ) was missing from the news. Period. ( ~~ _Did she get fucking Robin killed? He's trained, he has Batman. What is Batman doing with Murder Robin? Why isn't he stopping him? Is he really a warrior like Murder Robin said, or is he the guy who never kills according to Every Single Site she found that included Batman Run-ins. Also a lot of ones involving paying for property damages... But did she. Did she get another kid killed so she could live?_~~ )

Did Robin die so Ladybug could live?

Is this the kind of person Batman wanted on his team--someone who killed Robin?

And is she being... being watched by Murder Robin? Is that why he sent her these--to be less of a disgrace (some twisted affection or an open threat?) by dropping a weapon on her, and leaving her a giant bouquet of flowers? What even... were they for her funeral or her birthday? Self-defense weapon to be a 'worthy' sister or what he planned to kill her with if she stepped out of line?

And if, if he's watching her...does he know? About the Akuma and Ladybug? He, he'd have to--Ghost of Gotham's right hand. He probably told _him_ too--all about the _disgraceful_ daughter who couldn't even take down a twerp. Never mind she was recovering from so many burns, a few Liar attacks, and the drain Mr. Bug's version of her M-Cure puts on her body--another thing she learned. As Ladybug, she powers Tikki's cure no matter who is using it, and if its not her, it is a lot more drain with a lot less results--and you know, thinking she was going to die or the city would burn to ash and it would all be her fault. 

Clearly, the... the donor, the Gotham's Ghost/Bat, whatever he called himself. He, he didn't care. Her bio mom in that note must have been right: he's no good. She's better off without him.

Flowers and weaponry (on her balcony in nice weather) became a regular occurrence on her birthday, winter holidays (Murder Robin was less consistent here) and on Easter (she didn’t even know why on that one. Her parents aren’t Catholic. Maybe Murder Robin was, or thought she was?). She just found some weapon with flowers somewhere in her room. She had no fucking clue what Murder Robin or his friends or even her ~~father (Fucking Batman, the Ghost of Gotham~~ \-- ~~The)~~ Donor might have meant by leaving those... reminders. (Liar spiraled on the worst cases, and given the evidence she was more inclined to believe it... that Murder Robin killed and Batman was okay with that. The appearance of Red Robin and the theories about him being the Robin the Third was so, so soothing. She didn't get Robin the Third killed... she just made him lose his mantel. Her--no. Murder Robin's Bad. She isn't. She isn't responsible for his actions. She isn't. Can't be.)

But. It was clear that Murder Robin had her address, knew which room was hers, and could do a lot of damage if she toed the line. She wasn’t testing any of those ‘no contact rules’ after the first time. (She was shaking so hard then. The battle was bad enough, shoving down her 'horrible grandkid' guilt was hard enough and doing her best to smile for her friends and family was a lot when all you want to do is collapse. Then Murder Robin left her presents that screamed 'I can kill you if you mess up and made it That Much Worse).

Hiding a dagger and various other weapons (so many knives and throwing stars) from Maman was an inherently impossible task. When she still had Fu, she gave them to him to hold for a day and later passed it off as an eccentric gift from him to her for always helping him out. Those times were… an adventure when Fu was still Master Fu. ( ~~Before she couldn't be a good Ladybug and messed up and Master Fu was compromised and he had to go. Had to take so much of what made him into himself and destroy his own memories after binding her to the Box as a fellow Guardian. Before she had to lie to her team about where he was and swore Chat to not tell them about the change until she could get the words out and like a coward. she still couldn't.~~ )

She hopes Murder Robin doesn’t find out about that bit ( ~~doesn't go after Fu who gave so much to the kwami and paid for her screw up~~ ). She has no clue how he or his family (not hers, hers are in Paris with her. Hers at least tried to talk to her, tried to listen and did make time for her. His family? Complete strangers she may share DNA with--unclear on if the Batfamily is all Blood or Choice or Chance.)

She (logically) should be terrified that Murder Robin knows her alias and secret identity are the same person; if he’s really one of the world’s greatest detectives’ kids, why wouldn’t he know? Batman must have known for years—why else would Murder Robin be able to find her? the DNA scan was in a _closed_ match system _confined to Paris hospitals alone_. And she knew there was no way Goddamn Batman, _Ghost of Gotham_ , would hang around Paris long enough to get dragged into the system for him to have a ping and be given the 'someone you are related to is hospitalized at St Bridgette's during this akuma attack. If possible, please check in with their friends and other family members and determine if anyone can check up on them as their condition is still stabilizing and we have yet to locate who they are in the system' alert.

The Donor just. Did not want anything to do with her or her city’s trouble since it wasn’t _his_. ( ~~She wasn’t his. Wasn’t wanted by him~~.) That was fine—he has enough to worry about in his own hell city.

Sending Murder Robin out to do his dirty work though?

Not fine.

Her team and her were… managing the Hawkmoth situation. Keeping it from spilling out of Paris since Startrain after Murder Robin's present. Goo-guy managed to give them a major break in akuma prevention—people can grab akuma that aren’t meant for them to become a much weaker akuma than if the akuma reached its target. Same with the few that could grab an akuma in the air. It meant when akuma went out, some citizens were willing to bear Hawkmoth’s wrath for a bit—even groups taking turns sometimes—to prevent the akuma target from getting akumatized until Ladybug could purify the akuma or Chat Noir could destroy it.

And for akuma battles, well, she has more than just her and Chat, Creation (Luck) and Destruction. Viperion gave them multiple chances to change costly choices in battle. Bunnix fixed the ones that Viperion couldn’t. All oversized opponents fell to Ryuko and her mastery of the elements, even if she can’t always make it thanks to different schools and tight schedules. Miss Sting was re-chosen by Marinette—Aurore was easy to lean on for news team reports and media appearances that Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t have the time or energy for, quick in battle and handy with the stinger. Plus, Aurored needed the anger management, so win-win. Don’t even get her started on Pegasus or King Monkey always being ready at a moment’s notice and how they both start joining Nino and Alya’s parkour dates that somehow morphed into massive group hangouts in last two years. But seriously—if she knew where she needed to be, Max was ready to answer her call and lend her his kwami, no questiosn asked. If she knew more chaos would work as a distraction, long live King Monkey, the Great Distractor.

Then there’s her emotional support in the field (besides her chaton), Carapace. He’s a great shield in battle, good with civilians and quick to defend. He’s also big on mental health (something ~~she~~ their team sorely needed). How Nino managed to get turtle headphones, Marinette doesn’t know. She does know she nicks them from him regularly as Ladybug for team hangouts and when she needs to clam down on patrol and just ( ~~silence the Liar~~ ) breathe.

Then there is her civilian bestie, the one who convinced her to stay as Ladybug, the real MVP in and out of the mask: Alya Cesaire, aka Rena Rogue AND the Ladyblogger. Rena Rouge is by and far her favorite to talk to about potential Hawkmoths with, and work out akuma prevention techniques with. In the battlefield, she was one of the first to strike (even if that’s not how she should be using the flute, Marinette has no room for judgment given how she uses all of her Lucky Charms.) Alya always posted and circulated anti-akuma tips and altered the Ladyblog to have each icon for known miraculous mean something.

Marinette was nothing but supportive of her friend, even if the blog is a behemoth to maintain and resulted in Alya retiring as her Deputy (Rose took over gleefully as Deputy). She liked that the Ladybug was for news, and the Cat for if an attack is ongoing. The Butterfly tracks akuma sightings before an attack, and was a bit on the nose in her opinion, but it’s effectively mapped out areas where Hawkmoth’s lair is or has an opening, giving them an area to investigate and patrol more heavily. The Turtle offered guided meditation videos and yoga sessions (somehow always on-going), while the Fox was for group chats and various akuma-related support groups. The Peacock offered mental health resources, and was constantly growing. The Bee was for self defense videos and sat next to Dragon for akuma survival tips. The Snake was one of her personal favorites, advice on calming down with guided breathing if someone feels close to being akumatized, and she’d used it herself more than once. The Horse was the one she’s the least familiar with, for shelter routes that she never used. The Monkey held a number of fun distractions, videos and memes uploaded by her followers with art and songs, and was overall very light hearted.

Marinette is damn proud of her team and how they've handled everything. ( ~~Alone. Fu could never go into battle, never give them a heads up on what to look out mid-battle or help them hide when their hearts were trying to run out of their chest or even just Be There in the aftermath and Know and tell them they did Enough, they're good, the team did well and they deserve to just Be, especially after that last battle.~~ )

Though it doesn’t mean there aren’t days she’s waiting for it all to unravel, or for an Older Bunnix to appear again and tell her they have to undo the day Marinette’s identities were compromised. But that is a always an apocalypse event option only. Chat Blanc still haunts Marinette’s nightmares, and Alix’s too. The Princess Justice timeline haunts Alix since she lived it in real time and saw _everything_ that Marinette can become on a bad day. But it’s Adiren who gets nightmares come to life in multiple other akuma attacks--Sandboy and his knock-offs avoid hitting him now after "Princess Justice" took to attacking the akuma AND Chat at once. Apparently if Marinette is akumatized, she brings about a second Reign of Terror so encompassing, it made Robespierre’s look like a child’s drawing of what a reign of terror should be--Alix's words, not hers. She just knows she is a devastating force once she has her inhibitions knocked out.

But back to the task at hand... when the "Safe from Murder Robin" situtation went "pear-shaped" to put it mildly. It was another Syren-type event when her life went from workable to a slow boiling unbearable. All but Alix were transformed and fighting minions to clear a path for Ladybug to get to the main akuma--nothing too new.

Imagine her frustration when Aquaman and Aqualad appeared behind her while she was scouting on the outskirts of the city as yes, they were knocked out of their city and now had to invade and take it back by force. Usually it was just flooding but Not This Time. Then not only did the two have the gall to stalk ehr (did Donor tell them to?) but both refused to make any eye contact, practically kneeled in water (and just What the Hell???). To her. Making themselves a target that is very easy to attack.

When the JL hero and semi-sidekick (maybe successor? she thinks?) should be able to read the room. See that the battlefield isn’t the place for this.

“Oh Great Paschalítsa” Aquaman began, “I understand your hesitance in this matter, given the Miraculous and Atlantis’ history,” Aquaman continued as she dodged yet another minion further ahead and kept working her way to where the akuma was, ignoring his speech. “But I ask that you do not sink—” she tuned him out at that point as really? 

How incompetent do you have to be to think Ladybug-- _the Ladybug, Guardian of the Miraculous, Protector of Paris, **"M-Cure" Queen**_ \--would sink her city?

Marinette gave up on her current task (re: get around minions and to Akuma) to ensure there wasn’t some international incident of Ladybug letting Aquaman be captured by an akuma or something. She’d never head the end of it if she didn’t. 

But now they were surrounded.

Aqualad at least kept his attention on the task at hand (re: keeping minions from spotting her) as they all worked out a way to escape further into the sunken city. Even if Aqualad wasn’t looking anywhere _near_ her. ( ~~Really, what did she do for that kind of reaction?~~ ) Apparently Aquaman got the message (finally) and did the same as his sidekick(?) after Aqualad made a few gestures she wasn’t paying attention to. She does have an akumatized item to break, an akuma to catch and purify, and a city to restore to its Not Underwater natural state of being.

The two did manage to act as decent bodyguards and distractions while she worked out the kid’s item and how it connected to their fixation—no swimming until their grades up meant all of their gear but a whistle was taken away. One Lucky Charm and convoluted plot that merged: fighting in 3-D, a pair of scissors and a lot off kicking off underwater buildings later--and Paris was back to normal.

She managed it without talking to Aquaman once (as he was just... between the agreement and him thinking _she_ did _that. **Sink her own city. S**_ he couldn't with him). She did give quick directions to Aqualad without toeing the line—he wasn’t part of the Justice League and was known to operate in the ocean alone when Aquaman wasn’t there, so no harm, no foul.

“Great Paschalítsa,” Aquaman began (again.) and Marinette wanted him to go off and leave her alone. Him and Aqualad as she was just so, so done with that day and this 'test' of their contract put her whole city at risk and Marinette was Done.

“As king of Atalntis, I humbly offer my aide in whatever has caused you and the great Mávri Gáta to show yourselves to the world.”

_And what was with all this formal speech?_ Marinette thought they knew French, or well, Alya mentioned it said they did in their bio, but it clearly wasn’t the kind her class used for projects. And Marinette was exhausted, frustrated, and now did not have a good and convenient target for her rage (re: akuma that drowned Paris) and well…

Well, she blew up. A bit. But can you blame her? 

They wouldn’t take the hint. (Silence means Fuck Off Donor Croonie/Co-workers).

“Look,” Marinette whirled on them, ignoring her team’s shock at her not even going in for the celebratory ‘Pound it’, and well... there being a JL member when those were banned in all but name from the city at this point. 

“I told Murder Robin—“ the pair winces at the that wording. Good. They knew who she meant then.

“—that I won’t get involved with anything involving our dad.”

She didn’t miss the sharp intakes from her team. Chat knew--only bits and only due to a freak out over being left a freaking sword one time and she panicked, okay? She wasn't now. Panicking. ( ~~She was Seething Rage right about now~~.)

“And I _meant it_. Just because Batman--" They paled at her saying his alias. (N ~~ot his name. She wasn't _worthy_ enough to know that.)~~

Good. Now they know what page she's on and that she can see this stupid test a mile away. She isn't failing as she's giving the expectant "Fuck off " speech she'd rewritten who knew how many times.

"--felt guilty or something--” She doubted it. Ghost of Gotham doesn’t feel anything and can apparently take out entire buildings on occasion. (Even if she was pretty sure that was someone filling in for him (re: Probably Superman), she wouldn’t discount it either as tech and detective work are his things.)

“--that Doesn’t mean I’m going to change my mind on the matter—My team has got this." She felt something raw move to the surface before she could push it back down as the next words came out harsher than she thought she was capable of. " _And we don’t need a handout four years too late_.”

They had to. Fu was gone (For three months now. Three months Marinette held the weight of being The Guardian on her shoulders alone. She had to have this. She wouldn’t trust random elements sent by Mr. ‘I accept my murderous son and ignore the untrained distress daughter in constant peril that blew herself up _twice_ to save Paris.’ She doesn't need that in city. Let alone her life. 

“Bug out.”

She knew her team would have questions, but Chat could answer them for now and Miss Sting would be able to handle any questions if any the media tried anything. Bright side of having the main Miraculous Team journalist as Rena with a determined hacker Pegasus; if it was personal to the team, the pair made sure it never got out and vanished.

* * *

Later, at JL HQ…

Aquaman walked up to Batman once the meeting was over. Batman knew the man had something on his mind and that it was related to himself—why else would he keep looking at him during the meeting? Whatever was troubling the Atlantian, Bruce could only hope it wasn’t emotional--strategy, advice, truama and combat were more his speed. Emotions and conveying them in healthy ways was really, really not his department…

Jonn was much better with issues like that.

“Batman, may I have a word?”

Batman nodded, quick to follow the other out into a more private room.

“It has come to my attention that your daughter and you have a, uh," Aquaman struggled for a moment to find the right way to put it delicately. "Tricky relationship.”

Batman raised an eyebrow, as his relationship with Cass was doing well… he thought. Maybe he should visit her more? She was doing fine on her own and was always warm to him when he visited her in China on her missions against the Triad. Perhaps he should see if she was open to working with him on a case on them, or see if she wanted to come to Gotham again.

“And I don’t mean to judge here,” Aquaman continued, obviously nervous. “But uh, apparently your current Robin is well aware of her existence.”

Batman raised an eyebrow under the cowl. As Arthur should know better after the last time 'all hands on deck' crisis.

“That would be a necessity for Black Bat and Robin to be so close Aquaman. You have to know someone.” Batman articulated slowly.

The way Aquaman’s face contorted indicated nothing good... Perhaps another mistranslation on one of their parts. Atlantian and Englsih didn't exactly have a lot of overlap, and it was a long meeting.

“Your other daughter.” The man paused, waiting for Batman to understand. He didn't.

“...her alias is Ladybug." At Batman's continued silence, Aquaman tried to jog his memory, as surely Batman would have been involved, right? "She's been active for a few years now.”

Bruce… Bruce froze. “I don’t have another daughter.” Not to his knowledge. (This. This was Damian all over again. hopefully without the League of Assassins and Rah's this time.)

Aquaman ran a hand through his hair. “Well apparently ‘Murder Robin’ has met her,” Aquaman said with air quotes of all things. “Years ago.”

Bruce felt his heart stop. Damian’s… adjustment into the family had not been easy. And a few years ago Damian was much more… willing to do things against the Bat-code, things that had him thriving in the League of Assassins. Things that changed a person. Things he’d need to ask this Ladybug—his daughter ~~another surprise child~~ —about.

“And given that a... shall we say Ladybug?" Aquaman continued at Batman's continued silence. "being active has always been a sign of a potential apocalypse—“

Batman’s red flags began flashing. Hard. His child was in danger and fighting a potential apocalypse event. Without his help. Without Batman’s resources.

“I assume Ladybug is a mantel.” Bruce hoped she had a mentor, someone to ease her into hero-work.

“Yes.” Aquaman looked… hesitant then. “Were it not for one Ladybug’s mercy, my people would have been wiped out when Atlantis was sunk by her equal, the Black Cat’s user. It seems this time they are allies this time, against the Butterfly—I," Aquaman stopped explaining, "Batman, are you alright?”

Bruce was not okay, at all. There is an ongoing apocalypse event ( ~~ _for a few years and he didn't even know_~~ ), a daughter he never met stopping it (how old was she? Was she Damian’s age or older? Younger? He didn’t want her to have to live with this life, but she was and was doing so without him, without his help, without someone he knew she could lean on for support) and apparently his youngest son was well aware of this, and did nothing to help.

Did not even tell him.

He was going to have words with Damian.

“Excuse me.” Batman turned to leave. He has a son to interrogate, research to do, and a daughter to find ( _beg for forgiveness for not getting to her sooner,_ **and help her** ) on top of the usual workload. A Bat’s work is never done.

Wonder Woman stopped him while he was reeling with this information, her grip too solid on his arm, and unlikely to break.

“It is not wise to rush in.” She began, appealing to reason in the hopes of keeping a panicked “Batdad” from making the situation worse. “From what Aquaman has told us, she does not welcome your involvement,” she said slowly, hoping it would sink in.

“The Ladybug Miraculous has always been an agent of creation, **of healing**.” Diana hoped that would set her friend’s mind at ease. Ladybugs were notorious for their battle prowess and strategies, yes, but first and foremost their duty was to undo damage. “Ladybug herself will have much on her shoulders if her role is anything like my mother’s when she was among the Chosen, and adding yourself to the equation before her adversary is defeated will only serve to distract her from her goal.”

Batman remained tense, but didn’t struggle against Wonder Woman’s grasp. Good.

Green Lantern was the next to approach, as planned. “So why don’t you focus on your family in Gotham before rushing into meeting this kid,” Green Lantern—no, Hal suggested. “We’ll work on finding out what’s causing this possible apocalypse. You get your house in order.”

Bruce heard the words that weren’t said. _Find out what your ex-assassin son did your demi-god daughter and make sure he doesn’t screw up anything further._

“That is not—“

“Batman.” Wonder Woman squeezed his arm. “This is not a suggestion.”

Cold curled in Bruce's stomach and he could feel the disassociation setting in. His daughter was in danger, fighting against a potential apocalypse, and he was told to sit this one out. When it was personal. (His daughter _who he needed to meet, to learn about, to see what made her tick_ and work out **how to help her** wherever she might need it. His daughter _who he had lost years with_. ~~again.)~~

(They were ordering him to _lose more time_ with her.)

“You are benched from League activities until this is sorted out.” Wonder Woman continued, as though she hadn’t just gutted Bruce. “I will take lead on Ladybug’s case. My people have much experience with her and the Black Cat as allies.” It was Diana that was smiling then, trying to make it easier on him when nothing could do that. “Perhaps Mother’s connection will convince her to allow our aide.”

Green Lantern nodded along. “And when I’m not with you guys, well, GL core is in charge of keeping things not-apocalypse-y across the universe and keeping it from spiraling. And Miraculous tend to like the whole Balance thing, so it shouldn’t be too much for me to help out every now and then with them too.”

Bruce twitched where he was. He wasn’t going to win this. Not by a long shot.

But they were taking Aquaman and a Green Lantern. Granted, at least it wasn’t Guy. But a _Lantern_. Over _him._ _When it involves his family_.

He had to get his house in order. Quickly.

* * *

Damian would say he was quite pleased with himself that day. He managed to decide the type of weapon that would help his sister defend herself against others best, given her profession as a seamstress. He was annoyed he hadn’t thought of it sooner. Selecting the type of needle to give her, and to ensure they could be used for fabrics to give her a reason to carry them on her person, was crucial however. He could always re-do any etchings or designs on them later. Perhaps as a future present?

She had rejected his other offerings thus far--though he could hardly blame her. This would be his seventh attempt. He did hear it was a lucky number from somewhere… and he had gotten better since his last attempts at understanding the type of person she showed herself to be and the type of person she wished to be seen as.

The Swiss dagger on his first attempt was too bulky and not hidden enough for a style of fighting she should strive to cultivate. His second attempt was an ear dagger, easier to use and she could use additional force with her thumb. He thought it was better protection for her, and it was small enough this time to be kept in her purse.

Much better than his first attempt.

Only from her pictures he knew it wasn’t ever in her purse.

He had failed to find her an acceptable apology gift that offered her the protection she needed. The third was when he moved to a larger blade, hoping the thin rapier could be hidden well enough as decorative or as a fancier fencing tool than standard. It wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility given her closeness to an Olympic level fencer and this ‘Adrien Agreste’ who often partnered with Tsurugi. He was glad she had taken to displaying it at the least, though Adrien claiming to have given it to her left a bad taste in his mouth.

His sister wished to not have it known she had her own weapons then ( _ones he picked out for her carefully, ensured the maker knew what they were doing, checked the balance for so many times between patrols ~~while keeping it hidden from Father and everyone as no one ever mentioned her and he was afraid if he did that-~~_ )

He could handle that. His fourth attempt was going to be a butterfly knife but given legal restrictions that he had come to realize she would follow (as idiotic as they were) he changed it to a classic Swiss knife. He did see this carried on her person on occasion, but not often. He looked into more easily concealed knives and gifted her a ballpoint pen knife—it looked like a pen and he made sure to customize it to resemble the pens in her room (he took a sample for reference) and did see her often carrying that one, though by active attempt or chance he couldn’t gather. He decided she would need a long range item next, and gifted her a small variety of throwing stars (and a knife or two, she seemed to favor possible close combat weapons of those he gave her). He noticed that none of these were carried on her person (he may have bugged them with trackers to figure out her preference) and they rarely left her room.

That was why he concluded that this time knitting needles that she could use for sewing or battle were his best bet. Finding a way to walk that line was proving challenging.

Father came in while he was making his selection. He did find it odd Father hadn’t mentioned her to the rest of the family, but it could be that he wished her a more peaceful life. Damian would not disrespect his father’s wishes by bringing her up.

“Damian, we need to talk.”

Damian furrowed his brow, running over what could warrant that tone. He came up empty.

Father did move closer and see he was looking at needles this time. And showed surprised.

“For Okhti Al Kobra,” Damian stated, hoping his father wouldn’t be upset at him recognizing her. He knew now it was better for her to be apart from them, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do what he could to help her protect herself. His older sister deserved better.

Father did freeze at that.

Had Damian displeased him? ( ~~He wouldn’t… wouldn’t send him to back. Damian knew that. But that look… it brought back the boy that wondered when he’d be tossed aside by the Great Batman for no longer being a good solider~~.)

“Father? I know you don’t like to speak of her but.”

“You, you’re getting her needles?” It was a question. 

He didn’t get why. Father _must_ be aware of his daughter's business given how involved he is with his other children and even their friends.

“Yes," Damian knew to give the full answer, even if he knew he hadn't finshed this mission quite yet. "My previous presents were inadequate. She has taken to the penknife, but only sometimes. She keeps the Swiss on her sometimes too—haven’t you been keeping an eye on her social media?" Damian rolled his eyes at the memory of over a hundred notifications in one afternoon before he turned those off. "She posts a disgusting amount. I figured given the boutique it wouldn’t be unacceptable for her to carry needles on her person as a weapon and tool in the future--should anyone else discover our connection, that is. I've taken all appropriate measures to keep her safe as we can't be around her.”

Bruce stared Damian, waiting for him to finish.

“She does keep the flowers I left her, though she does react oddly. The first time she was very pale.” Looking back, it was likely fear. She was a civilian after all… Perhaps it was a bit overkill to leave them like that and not use a delivery service, but it was too late at this juncture. “However I believe she has come to accept that even with distance, she is still a Bat and as such, should remain vigilant.” Damian hoped his progress report was adequate... He had yet to succeed but he. He was trying.

“She… how old is she?” Father’s tone was softer then. but the question didn’t make any sense.

“Father, you should know how old she is.” Damian waited for the man to respond.

He didn’t.

Damian furrowed his brow. “Father, you _do_ know who she is, right?”

“Ladybug.”

Damian blinked at that. He had no idea who that was, but he knew an alias when he heard one. “She’s a _civilian_ —" that's why she's kept away from the manor and isn't in Gotham with them. Why she uses the _wrong_ family name and why she didn't know until he... well, admittedly he knows he probably traumatized her on thier first meeting. But donning an alias afterwards? For how long? "When did she—”

“Damian.” He stilled at that. “How old is she?”

Damian straightened then. “She was twelve and a half when we first met. She will be sixteen in two weeks.” Damian glanced at his abandoned screen... He could tell Father this much. “She enjoys design.”

“Her, her name.” His father looked… lost. Damian hadn't seen him look like this before (Grayson said Father wasn't always how he was now, that he had been... unsure before. Damian hadn't believed him then but right now? He could).

“I, we don’t revel secret identities?” Damian was a bit lost. Father should know of his sister. They were only two years apart. She was born before his Father’s training became serious, before he met Mother. He should know of his sister, at least. And if he didn’t... wasn’t it a betrayal to her if he revealed who she was? Especially without her permission? Whenever he tried to visit, she was always elsewhere, and he couldn’t very well show up as Damian Wayne. That would reveal the family and she didn’t need to know that. Didn’t need that burden on her shoulders too.

“She knows she’s my daughter.” Father sounded…desperate.

“She knows she is Batman’s. I didn’t reveal your identity, or the family’s.”

“I…”

Damian took a deep breath. He didn’t want to betray his family. Or further hurt his older sister. “I believe that we should speak to her before discussing her identity. It… it should be her choice.”

Father looked pained at that.

“I assume you don’t…” No, Father would not know how the first meeting went… right?

Father said nothing before leaving.

Damian wondered if he should visit her sooner. He eyed his cart and got her a set of weaponry needles, knitting, and a set made for seamstresses with small hands. He hoped these were to her liking. Perhaps he should add white heather (Protection) and purple hyacinth (I’m sorry) in addition to the zinnias…. Or just give her two with the zinnias mixed between them, as Damian reasoned the heather and hyacinth wouldn’t looks the best together. Yellow (daily remembrance) and scarlet (constancy) zinnias with heather (protection) and some greenery should be fine, and purple hyacinth (I’m sorry) mixed with magenta (lasting affection) white (goodness) and perhaps a white daffodil (stay as sweet as you are) with a filler of some sort would work well. She accepted his apologies (albeit in flowers) before, and he hoped he had proven he was paying enough attention to her for her to see that he meant it.

He was glad he hadn’t killed her that day.

Now he had research to do to help his sister.

He missed Brown as she slipped out. And completely missed finding out she was messaging Todd, Drake and Cassandra the news: there was a missing Bat into design--most likely fashion given the needles mention--and goes by Ladybug. And Bruce has no clue who she is out of the mask, but Damian does. So Drama.

Cass didn’t send anything in response.

Jason stated he would find her before Tim.

Stephanie was just excited for another girl in the group. Little sister in need of help? Count her in—being Spoiler versus being Batgirl was a world of difference. Having a team made it easier, and it shouldn’t be too hard to convince the girl to give it a shot, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting.
> 
> debating which bat will find her first (in person), so feel free to state any preferences, and thanks for the comments and kudos--it really does help with working this idea out.


	3. The Bet Begin, Bats be Bats, Miraculous Team are Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly set up for next chapter, and more non-Marinette POV centric.

Cass had long since taken to eating at Yan Toh Heen when she was in Hong Kong, where head chef Cheng Wang served her favorite soup, Marinette Soup. Given that Cass often came at odd times and remained a regular whenever she was in town, she had come to know of Shifu Cheng’s inspiration, his niece’s daughter. A girl who reminded Cass of Bruce’s usual adoptees when she first saw her picture, and mentioned it was a good ting her father hadn’t begun adopting until the girl was already a toddler. Shifu Cheng had laughed at the time, and mentioned that Cass might be a good influence on her, if she could keep her father from trying to steal his great-niece away that is.

Now Cass was looking at the girl’s picture a bit more critically, and with Bruce and his parents in mind, she wouldn’t be surprised if this Marinette—a young designer who had managed to have two major figures in the industry recognize her by 16 with an apparent knack for helping her local heroes—was Bruce’s daughter. Her eyes reminded Cass of Thomas Wayne’s from the portraits, and her smile was a lot like Bruce’s when he wasn’t hiding anything.

With all this in mind, Cass was already on a plane to find the girl and test out her theory—to see if Marinette of the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie was also Ladybug—Batman and Bruce Wayne’s daughter.

She did smile when she saw the group chat for “Middle Kids Only—No D’s Allowed” exploded with Jason, Tim and Steph arguing over who would find her first and what the prize would be. It looked like Cass would win at this rate. She was fine with that—and having a no-questions asked favor from each of the three in the future would be the icing on the cake to meeting their new sister first.

* * *

Marinette has to explain to Adrien a bit of her blow up while they were civilians and out of sight in her room. Tikki and Plagg were napping.

“So, you’re uh…” she couldn’t blame him for the lack of words. She tended to forget (re: ignore) the fact herself most of the time.

“Yeah,” Marinette shrugged. “Maman and Papa got me in a closed adoption case, the mother was young.”

“… I’m now picturing a young Batman and can’t wrap my brain around it.”

Marinette snorted at that. “It was before Batman existed.”

Adrien frowned at that, thinking it over as… “So did you ever…”

Marinette shook her head. “My mother warned against it, the note she left for me said it was dangerous to even attempt contacting him.” She ran a hand through her hair as she remembered Maman and Papa letting her read the note not long after her Guardian training began. It was another life entirely. “She said he was an unfit father, and that she never wanted kids so I was better off not looking for them when I grew up. I never planned to—Maman and Papa were all I ever needed or wanted.”

Adrien smiled at that, grabbing a cookie for himself. “So what happened?”

Marinette winced. “I, I don’t want to talk about it. Long story short, a wild Murder Robin appeared and told me not to contact his family or else, and I promised to steer clear of affiliates so he wouldn’t try anything.”

Adrien twitched at that. He knew Marinette and Alya made a few comments about it once upon a time but…

“Is he the one dropping off the weapons and flower threats?”

Marinette looked away, keeping her eyes low.

Adrien tightened his fists. “I see. If he or that family get near you, they’ll have to take on Chat Noir first.”

Marinette huffed at that. “They’re the normies that took down the world ending metas, I doubt there’s much we could do against them chatton.”

Adrien shook his head and jabbed a thumb at his chest. “Black Cat wielder, destruction incarnate, and the idiot you share a soul with.” He gave her his Chat Noir smile. “There’s nothing I can’t take on.”

Marinette snorted at that. “Chemistry.”

Adrien’s face fell at that. “You cannot tell me chemical reactions are that easy!”

Marinette smiled at him then. “I can and will say it—Chemistry is easier and superior to physics. Kitchen Chemistry is how we get food.”

“And physics keeps us from floating off into space.”

“Not studying it. Studying chemistry I get food, physics is just a headache of formulas on formulas on formulas.”

“But the theories!”

With that, the pair fell into their familiar rhythm of banter for the rest for the night.

* * *

Tim was crossing French designers in Paris aged 14-20 that own or work at a boutique, online or physical, and turned up a large number of candidates for who Ladybug/the missing Wayne could be.

Babs rolled in on this particular search, and gave him a look. “You know the Justice League wants us to not to contact her, right?”

Tim made a vague sound of acknowledgement.

“And that Bruce probably didn’t have a kid at 15, right?”

“Just covering my bases.”

Babs looked over his search margins. “Did you check Damian’s search history?”

Tim scowled at her. “Of course I did, he’s been doing more through wipes, I couldn’t get more than a few scarps of useless code.”

Babs began to grin then. “So that means I do have a leg-up on you then.”

He didn’t even want to know how she knew about the competition. But she wasn’t officially in it either (all of the placed their bets down negotiated rules (re: no asking for help from Damian) and agreed the only participants were the four of them). What did Barbra Gordon want out of this?

Tim paused at that. “What.”

Babs grinned at him. Tim remembered why Oracle is the queen of hackers everywhere—nothing is safe from her reach.

“He was particularly taken with a few designers, and one of them happens to be in the range you’re looking for.”

Tim scowled at her. “What do you want?”

“You know that picture of me you took a few years back?”

Tim blinked as that was what she wanted. His ‘Don’t tell The Family’ insurance.

“Yes.”

“I want your copies of burned, and any you may have floating around returned to me.”

Tim weighed the pros and cons to this. The girl should be in his current data pool. And he does know to use Damian’s search again (tracking Bab’s hacks was child’s play now) but she probably deleted most—if not all of—her trail. Decisions, Decisions…

He could just wait to meet the baby bat. But then he would owe Jason a no-questions asked favor if he found her first… and he didn’t want to know what Jason would use it for. Owing Cass a favor meant family nights with the worst board games or tea parties when he was elbow deep in a mission. A no question favor for Steph was always interesting and usually resulted in Bruce giving them both looks.

Did he want to lose his leverage on Babs, or did he want to avoid the consequences of the bet more?

* * *

Chat and Carapace exchanged a quick look when the pair arrived. A nod from Carapace as he trailed after their paling Ladybug was all Chat needed to begin operation Distract the Justice Leaguer Members.

He and Rena Rouge were having the time of their lives. Both were genuine in their admiration of the pair and the work they had done. And they were both eager to learn from them—both as individuals and what their people knew of the Miraculous—something Chat and Rena knew there were large gaps in the history of still. And if they could help out Ladybug with gathering information and ensuring she was given space, well, the pair were down for it.

Chat was asking a confused and mildly frightened Aquaman for combat tips in aquatic situations for future Syren-eqsue akumas.

“So how do you keep an eye on attacks from all directions? Is it a ‘feel the water movements’ thing? Or is it just something you know how to do from growing up underwater? Could you teach me a few things on it—it’s a weak point that I need to work on.”

Aquaman was quick to agree to help, eager to avoid angering the Black Cat and given Ladybug’s (apparently continued) evasion of Justice League Members, this may be the best way to both prevent the possible apocalypse and ensure Atlantis’ future safety.

Wonder Woman was having an interesting conversation with Miss Sting about the uses for her spinning top and potential ways to work on her use of Venom while Rena asked about the Amazons and was there really an amazon who wielded the Ladybug miraculous? There were no confirmations from Ladybug and the Guardian was impossible to find to ask. Was there a Fox and did they have anything on the Miraculous’ history?

Wonder Woman was quick to supply answers while scanning the area for Ladybug, and noted that the Turtle was missing too.

“Is Ladybug well?”

Rena and Miss Sting exchanged a look.

Miss Sting stepped forward. “Ladybug just needs some space. She isn’t willing to risk breaking her promise since certain people do know where she lives.”

Rena tensed at that, a scowl quick to her face as she remembered why Ladybug was absent. “She can’t talk to either of you until Murder Robin,”--Wonder Woman winced at the reminder of the current Robin’s past--“makes it clear he won’t keep threatening her if she does.”

Chat caught enough of the conversation to join in. “Its also not good to stress her out, especially since its going to be open season soon.”

Miss Sting sighed at the reminder. “Application and testing season.”

Rena rubbed her forehead. “Don’t remind me. Last time Ladybug was so stressed over her workload that the cure was off for a week.”

Wonder Woman and Aquaman exchanged a look.

“Are you stating that stress on Ladybug alters how the Miraculous Cure works?” Aquaman asked cafefully, hoping it wasn’t the case.

“Yeah,” Chat rubbed the back of his neck. “I figured it always did.”

Wonder Woman shook her head, mind racing as, “No. Not during Mother’s time—it must be a side effect of something. May I speak to one of the Guardians?”

Chat didn’t even have time to respond. Both adults noted the way his pupils shrunk and body tensed at the question. He knew something the others didn’t.

“Uh, there’s only one, and the guy has been radio silent for months now,” Rena explained. “And not to be rude, but given the security breaches in the past, I don’t think it’s the best thing for our Guardian to be in contact, just in case.”

“I see…”

Aquaman was the quick to defuse the situation. “Perhaps one of your sisters could reach out to Ladybug? They are not affiliated with the League so that should lessen her stress.”

Chat nodded along at that. Good. It was better to keep the Destroyer content.

“I can see who Mother would like to send of the historians given the interest in past miraculous wielders,” Diana conceded. “Could you ask Ladybug if that is acceptable?”

The teens grabbed their respective weapons and messaged Ladybug. A moment later the trio stated that Ladybug would agree to those terms.

In the meantime, Chat, Rena and Miss Sting caught the adults up on the Hawkmoth situation and their limitations on investigation. Rena was particularly annoyed by the lack of progress as “Our best suspect was akumatized before Mayura showed up, so he can’t be Hawkmoth. But he lives in the target area, has the funds for a butterfly garden and the ability to keep it underground if LB’s theory about artificial sunlight to keep it secret is right.”

“But we know he can’t be, so we should drop it and look for other suspects,” Chat added a bit nervously.

Miss Sting nodded in agreement.

Rena sighed. “I know, its just, too much adds up on him being Hawkmoth, but then again, that would mean he’d put his own kid in danger just to get the Miraculous. I mean, he’s bad and all but…” Rena shook her head. “LB is right about him making sense but it’s too obvious. I mean, who hides in plain sight, right?”

Wonder Woman made a mental note to find out who this suspect was and maybe—MAYBE—let the bats do a deep search on this suspect if Rena would name them. He could very well be their villain, but she didn’t know enough on this investigation yet to make a call, nor did she have much knowledge on the Butterfly or Peacock miraculous. She only paid attention to the Ladybug and Black Cat legends—a soul spilt in two, destined to always find one another and willing to do whatever it took to protect the other from self-destructing once they grew close as allies.

* * *

In Gotham Jason Todd is on a Mission. That mission happens to be meeting the Baby Bat before Timmers or the Waffle Queen herself beat him to it. Cass hadn’t responded to any of their texts, so he figured she was knee-deep in Black Bat and forfeited for once. He hoped.

Either way, Red Hood would be tracking a certain Little Lady when he touched down in Paris once his plane took off, and take out whoever this “Hawkmoth” was. Magic terrorism is one thing. Targeting kids? Well, that puts you Hood’s list and high on his priorities real quick. Add threatening his family (estranged, feuding or 'well they're a Bat') to that? Gotham would live without him for a bit. 

* * *

Ladybug is currently holed up with Carapace in one of their hide-y holes on patrol. She has borrowed (re: snagged and is not returning any time soon) Carapace’s headphones. The music helps her breath. No immediate danger, she didn’t (further) break the rules of engagement, and she didn’t see any sign of Murder Robin in Paris from news reports.

“So, uh, Murder Robin?”

Ladybug wanted to groan. She knew this conversation was coming. “Can you send the others the cliff notes?”

She did not want to do this with each one of them. there are a lot of miraculous users. Besides Chat and Carapace, there was Rena, Miss Sting, Pegasus, Ryuuko, King Monkey, Viperion, and Bunnix. She did not want to have this conversation seven more times.

“Sure thing Ladybug.”

Ladybug took a deep breath.

“Remember Incinerater and Goo-Boy?”

Carapace paused, face a bit slack as he nodded his head. “The first time Mr. Bug appeared, and the day Rena, Sting and me got our miraculous.”

Ladybug nodded. “Well, it lasted so long because my transformation timed out. I couldn’t figure out what my lucky charm meant—I didn’t know what the kwami box looked like, and a bigger version of the jewelry box I got Tikki in meant nothing to me.” Ladybug sighed, as once again, she realized how much easier it would have been if Fu contacted her and Chat Noir after the first attack, or even during one on their built-in communicators. Just. Something.

“So you timed out.”

Ladybug nodded. “And I got caught in the building that went down.”

Carapace froze. “Most people were still injured.”

Ladybug winced. “I was. Still. Chat somehow knew to look for my civilian identity and found out I was Ladybug. I thought…” Marinette shook her head, pushing old fears of losing Tikki away. She’s the Guardian now. Tikki and her are together as long as Marinette remains so. “Nevermind. The point is, even after he cast the cure and helped me get home, Goo-boy showed up and Mr. Bug was needed again.”

Carapace put the pieces together. “You were still hurt. And he left you alone.”

Ladybug ran a hand through her pigtails. “He had to. I told him to, I figured I could make it the rest of the way.”

Carapace frowned at that. “LB…” He put a hand on her shoulder. “What happened?”

Ladybug swallowed a lump. “Tiny Murder Robin.” She stiffened a bit, fiddling with her yoyo then. “He uh, grabbed me, pulled me into a car and held me a sword-point. Not gun point, sword point.” Marinette bleed through then. “Who does that? What kid goes around and says they’ll kill you with a sword at your neck?”

Carapace rubbed her back, keeping her grounded. “I managed to get him to leave since I was ‘unworthy of the Bat legacy’ and all, discarded and useless.” Marinette shook her head, reminding herself she’s moved past those feelings, the one that tried to well up in her moments. She was bigger than those thoughts. “He let me go since I wasn’t worth the effort if I didn’t know I was Batman’s daughter.” Marinette kept her eyes on her lap, a nervous hands running through one pigtail vigorously. “I kind of sicced him on the current Robin to save my skin.”

Carapace pulled her in for a hug. She clung back a bit. she didn’t have to look at him as he explained the deal. “I promised to not contact Batman or the JL and he agreed to leave me alone. And he did.”

Carapace pulled back. “That’s not all of it, is it?”

“He uh, started leaving flowers and some weapon for winter holidays, Easter and my birthday in my room….”

Carapace paled at that. “He’s threatening you.”

“y, yeah…”

“So that’s why….”

Ladybug nodded.

Carapace hugged her tight. “One sec, I’ll text the team. Then we’re doing that plan of action you made the rest of us do for when we can’t show up.”

Ladybug nodded.

She noticed a text from the others, asking if she’d be willing to talk to an Amazonian historian on the history of the Miraculous and learn from her. That… wouldn’t violate the terms of the agreement, in spirit or wording. She sent her agreement on the terms that none of the sent historians were Wonder Woman or the Queen herself. As cool as meeting Hippolyta would be, Marinette does not want to risk the violation in spirit (family members probably counted to Murder Robin.)

“Done.”

Ladybug blinked as Carapace turned to her.

“Now what can we do to help?”

Ladybug opened and closed her mouth, running over her options. “Just keep non-miraculous heroes from contacting me, especially in battle. I just...” Ladybug struggled for words. “He knows where I live. My family.”

Carapace nodded, keeping a steady hand on her shoulder. “Can’t risk it, I got you—we got you.”

After a moment of silence, Carapace spoke. “Keep the team on speeddial—if you don’t want everyone on, then at least me, Pegasus and Rena. Rena can distract without getting hurt, I can protect all of us and Pegasus can send him and anyone he works with packing. Monkey probably would want in on this too—he is the Distraction King after all.”

Ladybug laughed a little at that. It came out weak. “Sure. Chat, he’s…”

“Busy.” Carapace shrugged. “We all know his dad has him running through hoops to make it to patrol half the time.”

“Yeah…”

(Marinette agreeing to intern with M. Agreste and work on her accessories brand under the Gabriel umbrella did give Adrien more lee-way than he had before, but not by much at first. Ever since her line of scarves based on the miraculous heroes took off last winter, he was given more free reign if it involved Marinette as a designer, not Marinette as his friend and classmate. Adrien was allowed at her house at all hours now without no questions asked on the basis of ‘Marinette’s muses have spoken’. As far as Gabriel was concerned, Adrien was learning more about the designing process and crafting of individual garment and accessories from her, and offering critiques as a model on wear-ability and helping her develop her style as a designer while keeping her ‘on-brand’. The fact they mostly goofed off or worked on miraculous-related things together was another matter for another time.)

Ladybug and Carapace stayed like that for a while, until after the JL left. She may have trolled the Monkey tab on the Ladyblog and snorted at someone’s short of ‘era 1’ Chat running at an akuma while screaming “this is how I will get Ladybug will love me!” with an ‘era 2’ Chat cringing. “That. That is how I got Ladybug to baby brother me.”

* * *

Dick was wondering where the rest of the bats were during patrol. The night before, it was only him. Something about needing to look into something for the JL on Bruce’s end, and Damian was working on something again—trying to make up for a past wrong was the most Dick ever got out of him. It was the third year in a row this happened, and around the same time. Apparently needles are part of this apology.

Dick really hopes Damian manages to meet the person face to face this time. He has a feeling the person Damian’s apologizing to might be a civilian by Bat standards, and is probably missing Damian’s message completely. Maybe Dick would check up on him tomorrow—Gotham wait for no one and apparently Nightwing is the only responsible Bat at the moment. Thank god for Oracle’s Birds of Prey and the other vigilantes Gotham’s collected over the years. Dick doesn’t want to think about what would happen if this happened without them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting on the update. Working with burned hand so it will take longer for the next installments. Mostly planned for the next chapter but character will do what they want and highjack my writing constantly. Things are moving forward (somewhat) on the Bats and JL end, while Miraculous Team stands with their leader, Ladybug, and aren’t ready to let Anyone threaten her. 
> 
> this makes for a set-up for much to go Wrong.


	4. these guys are jinxing it

Damian stared in quiet horror as he looked over Ladybug’s exploits after hacking into Paris’ servers. His sister—the one he took down with little effort—had been defending the city for a month before he appeared. From the video of “Stoneheart” he could tell she was given no training. And her partner was flirting with her! When he should be focusing on the mission!

What gathered from further research was the following: his sister and her ‘partner’ were untrained. Their teammates were also untrained. A team of ten untrained teenagers—perhaps younger—were tasked with keeping a villainous coward from stealing their magic artifacts, and with stealing his in turn. A team lead by his sister. A very alone, scared girl from his one interaction with her. Smart (he saw now she knew how to save her own skin. Redirecting his attention was a good move at the time). She is smart and creative because if she isn’t, then her city and her will lose. Be under the control of some madman.

He had to get there, and he doubted he could convince Jon to help him at the moment—why are kyptonians always fighting one another when you need the assistance of one?

Father would stop him.

The League was keeping Father in Gotham and he didn’t have individual access yet…

He was stuck for the moment, and did not like it. Perhaps Grayson could prove useful? He’d ask once the man was done resting from patrol.

* * *

Cass was enjoying Paris. She spotted the possible sister at the bakery with her adoptive mother. They were happy. Cass likes that.

Cass moved quickly through the crowd, managing to make it to the bakery.

Marinette ran into her.

“Ah! Sorry!” the girl managed to catch her things before they hit the ground.

Cass waved her hands, indicating there was no harm or foul. The girl was no clumsy—Shifu Cheng was ill-informed. Those reflexes and her expression before indicated nothing but an intense focus on something else. On what, Cass wasn’t sure.

Yet.

For now, Cass took a seat in the bakery, smiling at the kind woman working the front. Sabine Cheng, the woman who raised the maybe-Bat.

Cass began doing her own research, messaging Babs that she saw Soup Girl for a moment, and would be assessing her parents. She knew of cases in Gotham where things weren’t always right, and she wanted to be certain that this girl was safe, regardless of if she’s a Bat or not.

* * *

Tim decided to ignore Babs offer in the end. The possibility of owing Jason was low given both him and Cass are on the Case. Jason is good, don’t get him wrong, but the chances of Jason actually talking to the girl in a real conversation before the rest of them? As Red Hood?

This is a calculated risk and the odd are in Tim’s favor. (Well, not in Jason's.)

* * *

Steph hummed as she went over the designer pool she was looking over. Shockingly low given its Paris—granted 200 girls is a lot to investigate… she didn’t give the others all the information she had though.

According to Damian, she “posts a disgusting amount” which means she’s posting or tagged often. When she used some of Babs old filtering program with social media involved, it brought the candidates down to 30. She could go through thirty teenage designers social media and comb over who at least has some genes that are dominant from the Wayne side. Her natural hair had to be medium brunette at the lightest, so the natural blondes took out seven candidates right off the bat. While blue or green eyes would give them more priority on the list, eye color genes are weird. Weirdly, five of her candidates had attached earlobes, so she only had 18 left after that filter was put on… Bruce’s hair isn’t curly, so two girls with intensely curly natural hair were taken off the list. Bruce’s thin lips only knocked out two more candidates.

That left Stephanie Brown with 14 designers in Paris to find and investigate in the right age range, because she doesn’t think Bruce started having sex at 15, unlike Tim who is allowing college kids into his ‘could be Bruce’s daughter’ mix.

Stephanie is also going to need a plane ticket to meet these girls, and that means getting help from one of Wayne kids… Or stowing away on the private jet that she knows Tim can and will be using sometime today to do ground work himself.

She’s cool stowing away—Babs is covering for her on principle since Tim wouldn’t take the deal. Steph was smart enough to relinquish one piece of blackmail in total in exchange for use of Babs filtering tech—she has more than that thanks to one Supergirl spilling a number of things Babs has done over the years. Has Stephanie mentioned she’s the only one of the Bats to listen to Oracle, Queen of Technology, in this bet? She is, and she is better for it.

* * *

Marinette managed to make it to the Agreste Mansion with little issue this time. Today she was going to one of the production lines with Gabriel to learn how to reset the machines and program them to follow any simple stitch pattern she wanted. It was good.

She also noticed that during none of her times with Gabriel, was there a single akuma sighting. Not an attack—those never happened anywhere near their time together. It was an… interesting pattern. She was beginning to suspect that if Hawkmoth wasn’t Gabriel (he was akumatized, it can’t be him. Get that theory out of your head Marinette), then it had to be someone who worked for him, and high on the food chain.

She made sure to memorize each of his ‘supervising managers’ and partners’ names. One of them had to be Hawkmoth. And Gabriel had to be someone that this Hawkmoth either really respected or really didn’t want handle re-scheduling with. Which would be all of them…

She really wished she had more time to dig into their lives herself. For now, she had to trust Max and Markov to do the research… which reminded her, her name had been pinged on multiple searches in Gotham last night. From numerous devices. If the Bats were planning anything…

Marinette gripped her purse a bit tighter. Her team has her back. She just doesn’t want them caught up in this mess too. She wishes that Aquaman never showed up. If he hadn’t, then the Bats wouldn’t be looking into her civilian life, the one they already knew about but only now deemed worthy of their attention.

She wished they would just stop—she won’t look into the Great Detectives. She knows she’s not one of them. That she wouldn’t hack it in Gotham. But Damnit, in Paris? Her Territory—she does more than hack it. Sure, she may have blown herself up that one time, and yes, there is the timeline where as Princess Justice she may have sort of broke the world by forcing it to conform to that akumatized version of hers’ idea of Absolute Justice (apparently she was ruthless, made no exceptions and took out a third of the Justice League using Multimouse at the time on top of it all). Yes, she is not a perfect leader. Or hero. But Damnit, her (admittedly two) super villians have been almost caught twice. Her re-akumatazation rate is much lower than any of the Justice League’s heroes’ normal villain or general crime recidivism rate by more than a little. By a lot. She’s not some Detective but she’s a damn good strategist, a champion at improvising and she and her team do work with the public and victims and reworked so much of Paris’ social culture to lower akuma-creating circumstances and keep the public emotionally healthy.

She’s no detective.

She’s a Guardian. That means caring about the details that shift the bigger pieces. That means adaption with what is there and creating what she needs. That means knowing her limits and getting help—to set an example and prove that not even her or Chat are an island. That even superheroes need help, need others and need to work together.

She’s no detective. Detectives work alone.

Her? She’s forged a team that (she hopes) could become the new Order of Guardians with her… Some day. For now, they’re heroes with the same mission and different roles to play.

Marinette just wishes that she could shut up this hunch since its been disproven. Her instincts on guilt and possible baddies aren’t the best—Adrien’s job is to sense what’s wrong and take them out. Hers is to make whatever is needed to help fix things, to push someone forward and help them grow. Her job to craft a better tomorrow today… and to do that, she lost the parts of her that picked up Danger. She can still find Caution signs (and her anxiety will always invent danger) but real Danger detection went to Adrien when she agreed to become Ladybug in the first place… And until both her and Adrien renounce their roles as the pair wielding the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses, she’ll always be missing it.

The same way Adrien is missing his ability to think outside the box—seeing things as what they could become to help them went to her. He can only see potential threat and act on them. She can only see potential aide and act on that.

* * *

Jason grinned when he managed to make it into Paris. The second there was some damn akuma attack, he was grabbing the baby Bat and hunting Hawkmoth his way—she need the jewelry? Fine. She can have it. The guy brainwashing kids? The one that slaughtered the city? He’s Jason’s.

* * *

Bruce didn’t like being benched. He doesn’t like not knowing he had another child. He especially doesn’t like that this one is constantly preventing an apocalypse and his allies can’t be bothered to even send him anything about it. Not even a basic ‘she’s not living on the streets’ like Jason did. Or ‘she’s got parents here, calm down’ so he could get this stupid instinct, to storm Paris and take on the bastard threatening his family that he didn’t know he had, to calm down. No one was telling him anything.

Apparently Barbra has a hunch, but isn’t sharing until she has “conclusive evidence” of his daughter’s identity. Damian just isn’t speaking of it. As if being someone’s biological father gives him a built-in alarm system for when he’s had a child and the ability to track them down at birth. Damian being raised in the League of Assassins should be enough proof to the contrary there.

The others were… he wasn’t absolutely certain, but fairly certain his self-proclaimed ‘middle kid club’ were tracking his missing daughter down themselves. Possibly to claim her as part of their group, specifically.

God, she was so young, It was before he even heard of the League that she was born. In that lifetime before becoming Batman... Would she like him? He was absent her whole life—did she want to meet him, meet the family? They’re a mess, he knows it. But they’re his—he chose them and they chose him... Would she chose him too?

He watched another video of Ladybug in her early days, before she and her partner (dear god he’s cat-themed. Is it genetic? Should he test her and himself for some ‘drawn to dresses-as-a-cat’ gene?) were given any kind of training.

She blew herself up to stop her city from being taken over by ‘Animan’ and his creatures.

His daughter.

**Exploded.**

(She died. She **_died_** and he didn’t know. God he’s a horrible parent, ~~and he hasn’t even parented her yet~~.)

She died.

To keep her city safe.

She somehow reconstituted. But her face, ~~in that video,~~ she was shocked.

His daughter should be dead. But she’s not.

Magic. He’s so glad his daughter uses magic.

He. He’s going to need to consult someone. Raven? Raven should work. He can’t talk to the Justice League—nothing wrong with talking to the half-demon all of his Robins that lead the Titans has worked with.

Loopholes.

The Justice League is horrible at closing them. He's do glad about that for once.

* * *

Dick wanted to be mad when Damian came clean to him about the needles--knitting needles thankfully. No need to worry about poisons like he would have in the early days. Instead, these doubled as stabbing needles, which was relatively reassuring. And Dick? Dick wanted to freak out over almost losing a sister that he hasn’t even _met_.

He did.

But.

But this is Damian.

Damian who still has trouble connecting. Who still flinches at certain tones of voice and phrasing. Damian who desperately wants to do Good but… struggles with what good _is;_ the existence of **lines** and what _does_ and _doesn't_ cross them. He doesn't go near the lines he can see, and refuses to cross them in any circumstance now. Damian who is desperately trying to follow the Bat Credo when sometimes that means crossing those lines to keep people safe... Another thing Damian just. Can't do at this juncture in Being Robin. Cross a line for the right reason.

Damian who has all of Bruce’s communication problems and then some. (Like some horrible mix of Bruce's own trouble saying what he means and then each former Robin's own communication issues were sprinkled on top.)

Dick had to be delicate here. He needed to be calm, be collected, (keep his own Sixth Sense in check as _Holy Batman's Secret Child Part Two, the case of the MAB-D; FIA (Missing At Birth, Daughter; Found In Action) with bonus Magical Hero-Team! Little Sister fighting a **Goddamn Apocalypse** Off **Every Day** for Four Years. Sans Sighted Safety Net. God he was worried for her and her team and Paris and oh god the whole world is depending on a team of teens to stop an apocalypse and has been for over four years. Just Yikes.)_

So no, Dick did not scream when he found out Damian only sparred “the blood daughter” because she looked too frail and weak for her to be considered anything resembling a threat to him. He did not sigh when he found out that Bruce didn’t know when Damian assumed he did. He did not hit himself when Damian discussed the various weapons he’d gifted her as a apology with the bouquets over the years and their meanings.

He did take a deep breath, channeling himself from when he was Damian's only Batman, (when he had to be parent full-time,) and begin explaining from this baby bat’s stance what had happened.

“Imagine for a moment that it was me before I became Robin, and I was almost killed by someone who only let me live if I never contacted a shared parent or that parent’s known family. How do you think Pre-Robin me would have responded?”

“You would have feared for your life and done whatever you could to prevent contact.”

“Now, imagine I wasn’t told who to be avoiding, only aliases.”

“You would avoid everyone with an alias that you did not help them create, and keep them from aliases you did not help create.”

Dick snapped his fingers. “Exactly. That’s what this sister--what are we calling her?” Dick really wanted a name and face and a body so he could hug the crap out his (terrified, traumatized and totally tiny until proven otherwise, baby sister.)

“Her alias is Ladybug.”

Oh, she was totally tiny now. Her alias is a type of _bug_. She's never living it down once Dick gets a hold of her as Best Big Brother Ever Dick Grayson, not Dick "Parent to (1) Damian Wayne" Grayson.

“Yes, that is what Ladybug was going through before Aquaman made contact.”

Damian was quiet for a moment. “She must be on edge.”

Dick nodded at that. “She probably is.”

Damian furrowed his brow. “Do you think the League would allow me to contact her and end our agreement?”

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure, but we can try.”

“… And if they refuse?”

“Then we find another way. We’re Bats,” Dick reassured Damian. He just hoped the missing members weren’t doing anything too rash… 

* * *

Marinette made a (painful) decision. Adrien and her would swap miraculouses—at least until there were less pings on Alya's blog from Gotham. For added protection, she kept the Mouse miraculous on. Lady Noire was less known, and she doubted Wonder Woman or Aquaman informed Batman about the miraculous of Creation and Destruction’s particular… refusal to let anyone but a pair chosen together to wield them at any point.

Lady Noire would only be on call for a day or so… what’s the worst that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sweet children, MANY THINGS! I will be nice(ish) but many, many things.
> 
> thanks to all commenting and leaving kudos! and yeah, the thread on chapter 3 about the identity thing is mostly correct. hope you like this take on the bond between Ladybug and Black Cat, more on that (probably) in another chapter or so.
> 
> probably.
> 
> EDIT: in light of Other Meanings to chatte noire, I'll use Lady Noire instead.
> 
> focus in this (relationship wise) is familial bonds in many kinds (i am a found/chosen/forged family sucker) so romantic ships exist, none are intended for the moment but idk, the characters hijacked this chapter as a breather before I get into more as they Demanded time.


	5. Swaps, Talks and Trouble: Bat Avoidance Edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for future reference, any time i mention princess justice, picture the one made by @tinymelonbug right here with the only (maybe?) change being that below the cut it is cut off as a romper: https://aminoapps.com/c/miraculous/page/blog/princess-justice/apLJ_0aT0ug2VJ8mJNz401plQVVKz1JzwX

“Hey Alya," Marinette broke her concentration. "You haven’t been getting more hits on your blog from Gotham lately... have you?” 

Alya rolled her eyes as honestly, could her bestie be any less obvious? She could see the “new” necklace. You know, the one that only shows up when Multimouse is on-call.

Honestly, why is it everyone keeps thinking she doesn’t know who’s who? She’s the Fox—Illusions and Truth are her bread and butter.

“Now that you mention it,” Alya pulled up her latest stats. “Yes. The whole site is getting a lot of hits from there in the last two days. These guys must have just found out and want the scoop from the best source in Paris,” Alya preened.

Marinette acted… different after she got that answer. Moved in on herself. Alya could feel the attempt at a cover-up before she even asked.

“Hey, is something up?”

“Nothing! Nothing is up, why would something be up! Ha, that’s a good one Alya!”

Ah, the 'miraculous-related' tic was in full swing then. Marinette isn’t exactly the most in-the-know miraculous user, and the Mouse is always taken back after its been used. She could be forgiven for assuming Alya, the expert in all things Miraculous, Second only to the Original duo and their boss, would not know that something was going on in a certain spotted heroine’s life. And it was all hands on deck.

“Okay,” Alya switched to her theory notes, “Any new names to add to the ‘would not be surprised if they were Hawkmoth’ list?” Marinette is a goldmine on this topic, and while miraculous adjacent, definitely able to ease the whole ‘not in control’ and helpless feelings this situation was probably stirring in her girl. She knew it was for herself at least.

Marinette perked up with a familiar ‘I know what you will say, but lets do this anyway’ type of sly smile. “Okay, so we **do** agree that it has to be someone that knows Gabriel’s schedule and doesn’t want to interfere with it for the most part, right?”

“Well,” Alya wasn’t letting this hunch go anytime soon, no matter what LB and Chat said about evidence against. She knew she was onto something with it, and for all she knew, some miraculous magic could be interfering. “I still say it could be him and Natalie taking turns, but that doesn’t rule them both out.”

Marinette shot Alya a look, of the ‘I strongly disagree, but feel it is futile to remind you why’ variety.

“I’m kidding, your boss isn’t Hawkmoth, I know… He’d totally have better designs for akumas if he was.”

Marinette leaned forward conspiratorially. “You should have seen him tear into the Bubbler one when I brought it up as an example of horrible design. His face was perfect!”

Alya would love to imagine the many, many ways to torment Gabriel after what she and Nino have come to understand about the man from their friends. Ranging from negligent and uninvolved control freak at best to manipulative, victim-blaming, and abusive POS. If Adrien and Marinette were a little less attached (re: not pedestalling the man so much), then she could get them to see the truth and they could go over the pair’s options to get them both away from his BS and make the man pay for the all the crap he put Adrien through, and was starting to put Marinette through. Why else would the girl be running herself ragged—especially the past week—if the man wasn’t a demanding asshole boss?

“That’s great, next time, get a pic or vid and share the love.”

“I will, so I met another one of his suppliers and…” Alya began to take vicious notes, glad for Marinette’s attention to detail on these things. It made looking for possible Hawkmoths much easier on her and Max—yes she knows who Pegasus and Cowboy are, Markov in a hat is still Markov in a hat. It was a wonder that no one else noticed.

Alya grinned when she saw Trixx peek out of her hiding place, a wide smile that reminded her exactly why Alya could catch everyone’s identity while her friends still hadn’t put together she’s Rena; a Fox casts illusions. To do that well, you have to learn to seek and see the truth, and get your evidence. And Alya? Is a damn good fox. 

* * *

Tim hates his stupid insane list of designers. He managed to knock of half by using _his own damn filters, thank you very much_ for dominant genes from the Wayne side that could be seen visually. It knocked out a good chunk (about two thousand out of five thousand) on hair alone. He decided he would let it keep running for those that linked their socials to their psueds and aliases.

The problem was the handful (about ten) that didn’t. He’d have to meet them in person, used his glasses to get pictures, and run those against social media posts in Paris to find out who these more private designers were—all to find out if they really are in the right age range, and if their natural features do put them in the ‘likely a Wayne’ category for Wayne dominant traits (and those possible given Bruce’s own DNA makeup, which he doesn’t know Tim has. Hey, he’s the Robin that Gets Shit Done, never said he was the polite one. That’s Dick’s job; not his.) 

* * *

Adrien hates not having Plagg with him. Not that Tikki isn’t great and all! Really! Just… he misses him and his stinky cheese, okay?

“Adrien,” Natalie knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Natalie entered the doorway, but no further. “When is Marinette free for consultations next? we have a high end client who would like to commission her as soon as possible.”

“Give me a minute…” Adrien checked his ‘overseeing Marinette’ schedule on his phone. “Uh, she has walk-ins around four until five tomorrow.”

“Excellent. Will she be at her home or the studio Gabriel has provided for consultations?” By her tone, he could tell which Natalie and Father would prefer.

“Let me check with her.”

“See that you do.”

Adrien sent a lipstick, X arm lady, and house emoji to Marinette.

In a minute she sent back a thumbs up and apartment building emoji.

“Studio it is.”

Natalie nodded. “Excellent choice. I will let them know to be there at four ten, given Marinette’s… difficulty arriving on time.”

Adrien grimaced a bit on that as yeah… no longer having a Danger sense meant her punctuality was… not very good. “Are they speaking to Marinette or MDC?”

He’d need to know if he should just pick her up or not. MDC didn’t have to get picked up—designers to celebrities are allowed to be late and can blame it on getting caught up in a few details on a commission design for a walk-in consultation. Marinette was tied to the Gabriel Brand and needed to reflect that, therefore, be there on time and ready.

“Marinette for now," Natalie paused. "Though they expressed an interest in MDC as a budding designer, and they are well within the MDC price range...” 

Adrien kept the hiss growing in the back of throat quiet. Marinette chooses who MDC works with, _not_ his Father.

* * *

Stephanie is both delighted and upset when she sees Cass. As its Cass—she probably figured it out already damn it!—but its Cass and she missed her since she left a few months back for a mission and got caught up in the Chinese crime scene again.

“Hey Cass!”

Cass grinned when she saw Steph and made her way over.

“Found her!”

Stephanie was gutted. She really wanted to win, just this once, at a detective thing. You know, be the normal one that managed to out-do the prodigies and geniuses. Not to be again. “Oh, that’s great. Where is the baby bat?”

Cass shook her head. “Not her, Soup Girl.”

Stephanie opened and shut her mouth. Then lit up as she still has a chance! “Oh, right—right! You said you wanted to meet her a while back.”

Cass nodded. “Her family is nice.”

“Did you talk to her or…”

Cass shook her head. “Busy.”

“Ah.” That made sense. “Well, uh, still competing?”

Cass raised an eyebrow. That was a yes.

“Maybe we should work on helping her on the hero side of things together, you know, so we don’t freak her out when we all swarm her place. Make the whole thing a bit less…”

“Dramatic.”

Stephanie nodded. It would help ease the girl into the family, and keep Cass on that case instead of finding Baby Bat for a bit. Win-Win for Stephanie and Baby Bat.

* * *

Lady Noire really, really hates dealing with akumas. She's built for strategy, to see tricky parts and work out how to make them safer for the team and minimize risk. She is not made to be Chatte Noire. Yet here she is, in an akuma attack, trying to play the role of a Black Cat—identify and destroy threats to the team. Problem is, she lacks Chat Noir's heightened ability to sense danger. In fact, she lacks it completely--and she knows the team isn't happy.

The attack is taking longer than it would if she was Ladybug. This would be over if she had just managed to keep her big mouth shut and not talked to Aquaman. Then the Justice League wouldn’t be involved. Then the whole promise to Murder Robin would not be broken and Paris would already be saved for the day instead of dealing with another Sandboy attack going on well into the night, with a cure that won’t be able to handle fatigue, energy renewal or relax the body for sleep post ‘I’m scared out of my mind’ fear.

She made sure to avoid this Sandboy’s attacks and she would save whoever got caught. Her Cataclysms may not be as strong as Chat’s (his do make the whole thing go away) but she is just as quick on her feet and just as good at getting civilians out of danger.

“Noire!”

“On it Buggaboy! And not yet!”

It was too off for the Lucky Charm. They’d need Viperion, and he was stuck underwater with Aquaman trying to get him out at the moment. Until then, she just had to minimize damage, keep civilians away from their nightmares hunting them down, and keep moving and planning and work everything out while playing bodyguard for the team at Cha—at Mr. Bug’s call.

She hopes things turn out okay. 

"Noire!"

Then she sees a bat symbol and the world vanishes. 

* * *

Red Hood blinked when he saw some girl running around on rooftops in… Isn’t Chat Noir supposed to be the cat one? Where the hell is Ladybug—and why is some guy in her place? Shit, did the baby bat lose her miraculous or was it stolen? Damnit, now he has to steal it back for her!

* * *

“Okay, how did LB get hit when she isn’t even here?” The Rena groaned as she dodged another attack. “Aren’t these guys supposed to go after who’s scared of them?”

Miss Sting rolled her eyes while side stepping another nightmare. “More than just Ladybug can be terrified of the bats. They’re the Ghosts, remember?”

“Hey, can we argue about fears and who has rights to them some other time?” Mr. Bug asked while moving closer to Carapace when he saw the bat-nightmare was moving toward the group. “Uh, Noire, that way!”

Lady Noire yelled back "On it Buggie!" before grabbing a kid stuck in a mob and taking them out of harm's way.

“I—” the Mr. Bug threw his hands up. “We’re screwed. She really, really isn’t getting the whole Cat thing.”

Then the Bat-nightmare pulled out guns.

“Chatte---guy with a gun!”

This time cat girl managed to look over and froze.

* * *

Cat girl is… hyperventilating? Shit—kid’s having an attack. 

Red Hood lowered his dart gun and made sure to get closer to her--about a block and a half run while the other heroes—Dragon girl, Monkey boy and Snake Guy were busy with the Bee and Fox trying to circle some kid on a pillow. No clue where the Fake Bug Boy was, but the fake cat girl losing it? That was his current focus as _he's been there and it sucks._

“Kid, come on, breathe.”

“Oh my—” the kid looked at him like he was the threat. “Fuck, no—I shouldn’t have talked back to--shit." Gears turned in Red Hood's head real fast. Fake cat is Baby Bat. "Shit."

"Kid, you gotta breath, just match me, okay?" Red Hood took off his helmet and tried to keep his breathing steady as fuck because Baby Bat's wasn't and he needed her to be breathing to get any answers out of her about what the shit was going on and why she decided to run around as B and Catwoman's love child instead of her usual spots. 

Baby Bat clutched her head while Red Hood kept trying to calm her down to no avail. Nothing was working. This... wasn't good. What the hell set her off? Who did she talk shit about and why was him being around setting this off? Something wasn't making sense.

"Now I’m gonna—”

"You're good, I won't let 'em hurt cha, okay?" Red Hood hoped it got through to her, but he couldn't tell if she could even hear with how deep she was in it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

“VOYAGE!”

Just like that, Red Hood was dropped into Gotham harbor. Jason--mask still on, helmet back on when it _wasn't_ before. He didn’t even get to look around to see what happened, find out what was throwing Baby Bat into such a fit, or get any answers on how to help her and here team.

He did manage to tread water and work out which way to go to get back on dry land.

“Oracle!” He yelled into his helmet's comms. Waterlogged had shit reception.

“Jesus Hood—sending Robin to your location now. Why the hell are you at the harbor?”

“Thought some kids stole baby bats’ jewels, some akuma attack, the actual cat thief was hyperventilating and baby bat and then I end up here.”

“Oh, B is not going to like this.”

“I already don’t like it.” Batman growled out over comms. “Did someone say ' _voyage'_?”

Red Hood wracked his own somewhat waterlogged brain. “Yeah, I think so.”

“One of the local heroes.” Jason could feel Bruce’s annoyance. “Why were you in Paris,” he demanded.

“Well,” Red Hood kept swimming to shore. “When you find out a long lost bat is in life threatening danger, one must locate and meet this possible winner of the ‘avoided having crappy parents raise me’ lottery to give a well-earned ‘congrats, you’re a well-adjusted person in a family of crimefighter! Mazel tav.”

“Hood.” Robin began on a private channel. “We need to talk.”

“Gotta go B, life to live, baby bat to find.”

“Red Hood!”

“Bye!” Red Hood climbed out of the harbor, finding his baby brother on his motorcycle that was definitely not Bruce-Approved.

“What’s up buttercup, didja miss me?”

Robin scowled at him. “Of course not, the world is more peaceful without the drivel that falls out of your mouth.”

Red Hood snorted. “Yeah, and that’s why you hide in my room all the time.”

Robin refused to make eye contact, shoving Red Hood onto his bike. “Is it true, did my sister change her miraculous?”

“Yep, guess she’s B and Catwoman’s lovechild and she decided to embrace it,” Jason joked while he got on.

Robin was quiet on the way to the cave. “…how long would it take to get the pilot to return and take me to Paris?”

Jason paused, as this _is_ Damian. Who clearly knows more than him on this. Maybe he'd get them some answers on what's eating at Baby Bat. “…you’d make it there around their in time for dessert.”

Robin frowned. “That’s not soon enough.”

“Closest you’ll get. And don’t’ think you’re going alone.”

Robin frowned. “I am _not_ exposing my sister to you.”

“She’s **_our_** sister first of all,” Jason corrected him, as Baby Bat. “And second of all, I have a bet to win, and I’m behind thanks to this portal guy. So I’m going."

Robin narrowed his eyes. “Only if you get past Father and Alfred.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Robin smirked as they pulled into the Batcave.

“Father, I believe Red Hood needs your full attention given he was in the harbor for so long, and we all know how cold they are this time of year.”

Jason decided Damian was by and far his least favorite sibling in that moment. “Wait, B, no, look—no signs of hypothermia, no shaking, just need to change and—”

“I will check and ensure you don’t develop it with Alfred on standby.”

Jason glared at Damian, already stripping from his Robin gear with that self-satisfied smirk. “Traitor!”

“I simply want what is best for my siblings, how is that wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gave you all a good idea of what’s going to happen next… I do love the Batfam and all, but some of their approaches here… no good and need to have that hit over their head.
> 
> And if I’m screwing up ladybats characterization, feel free to let me know so I can fix it---going off what I could find from DC fans and lore but I also do not know these characters inside and out, and want to do them justice.
> 
> also thank you to all who keep adding more chaos fuel to this story. Your contributions are appreciated by me, while Marinette and co are definitely Not Happy with the additional stress coming up for them. Oh well.
> 
> EDIT: changed the fight scene a bit to make more sense and to give Jason more time to shine.


	6. Batclan closing in, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was one very long chapter. i needed a brain break so posting this now and working on the second part.

Bruce is many things, including Batman. He is a father to many children. All of whom are currently searching for her _against direct JL orders_ , and who only _just_ thought to inform him of this fact. After one of them triggered some trauma (also: _potentially caused by his youngest_ ) that caused her to have an anxiety attack or something--she was hyperventilating, repeating words and not processing **anything** in her environment. On top of that, he is Batman—Justice League, cases, and keeping up his aliases on top of managing his possibly injured son.

What he is not expecting is a call from Hal when he is mid-way through a case while keeping Red Hood down. He is not expecting for Oracle to patch him through, nor is he expecting it to include Diana and Arthur—granted they all know each other’s identities at this point, but still. He would like to be uniform when his allies call him for work. Instead, he’s in civvies, in Jason’s room on his laptop keeping his son in place by sitting at the foot of his bed and shooting him looks on occasion. The only mercy was it being audio only.

“Batman we need to have a talk,” Hal stated.

Jason decided to make a break for it while Bruce was distracted. Bruce tackled his son and dragged him back to bed. “Little busy. Someone with Pegasus’ abilities dropped Hood into the harbor and he’s on bed rest.”

“I object to this treatment! I’m fine!”

“Not until Agent A clears you.”

“Fuck you B.”

“Hood.”

Jason stuck out his tongue and relented for the moment.

“So you’re aware he pulled a gun on a kid?” Hal asked.

Bruce choked at that.

Jason sat up. “First of all, dart gun with knock outs thank you very much, second of all, I thought the kid stole Ladybug’s Magic McGuffin that lets her transform, same with Baby Bat dressed up as a cat that clearly has a lot of anxiety and definitely should not be in the field when she’s hyperventilating.” Jason crossed his arms at that. 

Bruce could feel Diana being held back by someone. Possibly Hal’s ring, or Arthur.

“That was a teammate certified by the Ladybug and Chat Noir, not--"

"Trust me, it was _her_ ," Jason repeated.

Hal made a face then." Even if it was, its not your place to make that call. All you need to know is that none of her team's miraculouses are ever under Hawkmoth's control. Second of all, Ladybug said she was on another mission, so she and Chat gave another pair their miraculous."

"Coverup," Jason coughed.

Bruce was inclined to agree.

"Mr. Bug has appeared once before when Ladybug was unable to appear," Arthur reminded them. "and Lady Noire was done a number of solo stealth missions. This was her first time handling this particular type of akuma.” Arthur further explained. “And your son attacked Ladybug’s teammates. This has only made them all more unwilling to allow any contact after the akuma.”

Bruce froze. His daughter _needs help_ , and is denying the League the right to after Jason’s (well-intentioned) actions.

“Are they—”

“Ladybug has stated that the League may not approach her team during patrol, _which was our main contact point_." Diana hissed. "Miss Sting has become their representative for any and all contact, save one Amazonian historian.” Diana glared at Bruce as spoke. “She is convinced your whole family is trying to kill her now. You are to keep your house out of Paris until this is handled—if it wasn’t for the team being convinced that Red Hood was one of Sandboy’s creations, we would not be allowed to contact her at all!”

Bruce froze. His daughter is terrified of _his_ family—of _her family_.

She thinks they are out to kill her.

He need to have a family meeting.

**Now.**

“I’ll check their locations and bring them back.”

“You better!”

“It is not wise to anger the Savior and Destroyer," Arthur stressed. "So do so as quickly as possible."

“Seriously Bats, get your house in order.”

“Hey, he’s not in charge of us anymore,” Jason tried to defend Bruce, only his voice wasn’t all there. “We’re our own people here. He just makes sure we don’t bleed out at this point.”

“Might want to work on that too.”

Bruce wasn’t focusing enough to tell which of them said that.

Jason was shockingly quiet after that, typing absently on his phone.

Bruce needed to _fix_ this. He turned on his kids trackers, only to find they were already in Paris, or… moving toward it. And comms were down.

“Oracle, report.”

“Sorry B, but I think they found her. And we may have pinned down who Hawkmoth is thanks to everyone's reports.”

Bruce wanted to scream. He didn’t.

“Report the identity to the League and leave Paris, now.”

“… Tim isn’t responding, Cass has plans with a family there apparently, and Steph is part of it I think, so you’re going to have to wait a day or so.”

Jason typed harder, but said nothing. Bruce could feel the self-recrimination but knew better than to intervene _just_ yet. When he put down the phone (and when Bruce finished his own investigation on this matter) they would talk.

For now, he had to wait.

* * *

Nino is a lot of things. Amazing director (albeit a tyrant as one), a top notch dj, and a superhero. He is also smart, charming, and very good at reading people and knowing when something is up. Perks of being Carapace and having Wayzz all the time—people’s weaknesses are a lot easier to spot now, and any fronts they try to put up, he already sees right through them. Especially when its someone he’s known forever.

Marinette has been on edge, around the same time as Ladybug started acting up. Granted, finding out she has a pen knife last year by her accidently using it to draw in class that one time did give him a wakeup call on Marinette having a paranoia streak on top of her anxiety, but usually the girl calmed down during school or when she was designing during breaks.

This time, that wasn’t happening. He’s… not sure how to get her to open up on this one. Looking over her shoulder and the constant twitching meant she was probably hit hard by Sandboy last night, and hadn’t recovered yet. He really wished he got a few hits in himself on the akuma—it always messed up everyone afterwards. And Marinette didn’t need the extra stress with her new designs for the _Worst Father Ever’s_ company and tests that week.

And yet here they are, with her on edge. Most of the class was hit, and no one was at a hundred percent and all, he got that but…

“Sandboy?” Nino started, hoping it was casual enough that Marinette didn’t catch how frustrated he was with all of this. Ladybug was missing last night so Mr. Bug was there, Noire was filling in for Chat and had an anxiety attack. The battle took way too long and it was so painfully clear that Noire isn’t a hitter and that Mr. Bug is no strategist. Viperion stepped into that role with ease, when he managed to get there, but still. The whole situation was messed up and he couldn’t fix it. Even when its hurting his friends.

Marinette let out a shaky breath. “Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it or…”

“NO! I—I never wanted to, I…” Marinette was at a loss for words again, tugging at her hair.

“Its okay dudette.” He made sure to take her hands out of her hair before she knotted it like she did when they were kids. She hated getting them out after, always cried a bit from how much it hurt with how big her knots would get and how uncooperative they were. “That bad?”

Marinette nodded, curled in a bit. “I never want it to happen for real.”

Nino wasn’t sure what ‘it’ was, but it couldn’t be good. He know how bad some of Sandboy’s nightmares were—getting chased by his own fear of absolute failure being voiced by his idols still stung to this day.

“Hey, if it tries to, you got us—me, my bro, your bestie and let’s not forget Miss “ _I am the storm_ ” will be there.”

“And Kagami!” Alya added with a grin as she came over with his bro. “She’s already claimed the right to destroy anyone that hurts you.”

Adrien’s grin may as well have split his face... and not in the way that indicated good things.

“She has, hasn’t she?” oh, Marinette could sense something was up again--Nino knew it.

She turned to fight with Adrien, as something was going on between those two, Adrien clearly had an idea what it was, but given the whole thing with Luka’s fans getting on her back about using him to get famous and the fall out…

Nino shook his head to banish that particular akuma—fans are the worst kind of akuma. Love akuma are really annoying in their abilities, but he can defend against all of their power--sets so far. Fan akumas are always wildcards and he’s usually not the most helpful against them.

He hopes he can keep Ladybug and Marinette safe. His job is to defend and shelter—in and out of the mask. That’s what he’s decided to do, at least.

“Aw, look at them. Now if only they were like this back when Operation: Secret Garden was a go.”

Nino raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing you need to worry about, before we got together.”

“Uh huh.” Nino could and would worry about it. Was that a ‘get them together’ operation or a ‘teach Adrien and Marinette how to be people and not run from the sight of each other’ operation? First year ops outside of the mask were weird and he wasn’t in on them until a few months after he and Alya finally got together (at his best bro and favorite dudette’s brand of meddling).

* * *

Adrien is glad for many things since getting the ring. One of them is his partner and after finding out who she was (post-‘oh my god she hates me as a civilian’ episode), her brand of scheming. Which included (after he got her to concede that his father may be bad but he is _not_ Hawkmoth level bad) her managing to end up as his Father’s current ‘mentee’ of choice after she won the hat competition, and he showed off the scarf she made him last year. Gabriel had a rule of not working with designers that hadn’t made a name for themselves already—Marinette had by the time she was fourteen as MDC—Jagged Stone and Clara Nightengale’s joint-custody personal designer.

Father only found out MDC was Marinette from the scarf. He’d met Clara again at an event and she had the same style of embroidery and threading. Only it was after Adrien got his scarf.

Marinette plotted this--down to the fashion week event and Clara going to talk to Gabriel about his opinion on the work done to her scarf and how long he thought it would take MDC to make the same thing on a dress, roughly, since the designer does the embroidery by hand instead of letting Clara’s seamstress handle it given the intricate lace-like pattern.

Gabriel had called Marinette on the landline— _ **the landline**_ —that night and offered to mentor her on how to broaden her work for the masses, _without_ taking away from her school and downtime, or interfering with MDC’s work.

So far, Marinette has gathered them a pool of seventy two people--names and contact information--that Markov, Max and Alya are co-investigating as Hawkmoth.

The trade off to all of that is “ _Marinette_ ” brand consultation under the Gabriel brand; a studio with walk-in and appointed consultations, and being there on time.

Adrien managed to get them there a half hour early, and she still wasn’t relaxed. The unofficial appointment is in twenty minutes, and Marinette is shaken from Sandboy, but doesn’t want to talk about anything Miraculous, and he hasn’t had time for videogames lately, so. Distraction time.

“How did you get into fashion again?” Adrien toyed with his phone, knowing damn well how she ended up this far into fashion, but he did love watching her get worked up and go off.

“First of all, this industry doesn’t make anything for you if you’re short that isn’t petite, and that’s a nightmare to look for as a kid. Then there was Maman having trouble finding things that fit her nicely and from there looking for women’s or girls clothes is just disappointment after disappointment.”

“How so?” Adrien hid his grin behind his phone.

“How—how so! Your father keeps wanting me to keep pockets out of designs because real pockets aren’t ‘in’ for women’s fashion. Lies! They are always in, women always want pockets and real pockets! Pockets are wonderful and the deeper the better.”

“Mh hm.” Adrien knew that from previous rant sessions.

“Then there’s the whole lack of body types and fits and don’t get me started on every white shirt being seem through, or a button up that doesn’t button right, or both. There is a reason why I make Mylene and her mom's clothes since I started doing commissions in the first place, and that is only one of them!”

Adrien leaned forward then. “So anything else?”

“Fix the sizing system already—using measurements that we already use when getting clothes online for conversion charts, only no ‘small, medium, large’ just the amount of fabric at each measurement and a rough of how it fits on different sizes where from there!”

Adrien checked the time. Ten minutes to, and this guy sounded like the early type. Men's fashion and sizing issues rant part would have to wait for another day.

“Alright, better now?”

Marinette blinked a few times, rage vanishing as she processed what happened. “… yes.”

“Good, feel ready to work out a rough?”

Marinette smirked. “They won’t know what hit them!”

* * *

Tim walked in and decided this candidate was high on his personal choice of who he’d like to be baby bat--hey, he's human, he can have preferences for who joins the batfam. Two did try to kill him, and he'd like to avoid a third near-death experience (by family at least). And this candidate? A young girl with cookies at the ready with coffee ( ** _real coffee_** , making her much better than Marie Ann) and didn’t bat an eyelash at the Wayne name. So either cool under pressure, or doesn’t care for celebrity status, either way a bonus in his books.

Then came how she just… had that same look Bruce gets when working out one of Riddler’s puzzles, only hers came out for mundane things. Well, she was working out a suit for him, and not _fighting rouges_ is pretty mundane in his humble opinion. She was just in charge of the design portion—Gabriel assured him he’d check over the whole thing and handle production and all that. But this suit she worked out in minutes—even grumbling about making sure his pockets were at easy access level for him to grab his phone _in case of emergencies_ and checking over his phone to shape the pocket and cut with that in mind—he likes it. 

Her extreme attention to detail, he really liked. Quick checks on skin sensitivities, any textures her didn't like or preferred, and what types of occasions he'd like to wear this at--he liked those kinds of questions. It made it clear she was thinking it through and trying to make this for him and him alone--her muttering about different amounts of give for any eating and flattering cuts in those situations was another bonus. Fellow over-thinkers unite.

With her features, she wouldn’t be out of place in the family—blue eyes and black hair for _the win_ once again. And she clearly understood professionalism, even if she was being monitored by Gabriel’s son, he content to let her operate without asking any questions about the design. He did have questions about if Tim wanted any more coffee and seemed to know his way around the a coffee pot too.

When she took his measurements faster than he was used to with tailors, he may have been a little suspicious. Then she admitted it was a check against her estimates and checking the fits he already uses to further incorporate it into the design.

No matter how this pans out, he’s decided he’s keeping her on as a designer _at the very least_. And after Janet’s DNA test comes back negative, this Marinette is his new favorite pick. She wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb aesthetically (and no blue eyed brunettes beware Bruce Wayne adoption memes would be injured when adding her).

Plus, she already wears her hair like Ladybug and turned that into a casual nickname going by the girl's socials once his tech narrowed things down. So extra bonus on secret identity keeping cred if she is--best way to hide is make the truth seem like one big old, absurd joke. How else was Clark passing as Normal Not-Superman and Bruce avoiding being outted at Batman with all the jokes about him being The Bat? "The butts match" meme, it worked like a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

Now he just needs to find out if she really is baby bat and then drop the bomb on her, while working out if she’s undercover working on Gabriel/Hawkmoth, or not. If she is, damn--good for her. Plus another smarty to the team. If not, he’s giving her ‘spot the bad guy’ lessons, price—one cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is more world building and team miraculous gets closer to panic every day. I feel bad for them, but also, this is too much fun to write to stop, and resolution happens... eventually.
> 
> EDIT: re-did the Red hoood scenes after fixing the last chatper.


	7. Batclan closing in Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batclan continues to close in... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sort of lived. Enjoy the long update.

Stephanie twitched when she finished comparing financial resources needed to handle a covert operation, butterfly garden underground, AND manage to keep it secret from the rest of Paris with anyone regularly in Paris that could be Hawkmoth and owned some land there--no matter through how many dummy corps she needed to get through. Cass checked her numbers. It became very apparent that _only_ —and she stressed the only—someone insanely wealthy _and_ a recluse could be Hawkmoth.

And in Paris, that meant one person: Gabriel Agreste.

Cass narrowed it down to him on the socials.

Steph argued with it was impossible as “He’s been akumatized!” Honestly, Cass was acting like the Ladyblogger who published one of her early ‘could be Hawkmoth’ theories with Gabriel Agreste as a option with “probably had Mayura as Hawkmoth in her place” argument. It was retracted. And there was an apology put up for it that included: "this list was not intended to be serious guys—I put multiple known akuma victims here and ways they could have been Hawkmoth no matter how public the akumatazation was. Did not expect this one to be taken so seriously, my sincerest apologies to M. Agreste and Mm. Sancoeur.”

Steph could _smell_ the ‘I was forced to do this’ off that post, and did her best _not_ to agree with Cass that it was forced, as then Cass would argue it was a serious accusation put in mixed with less serious ones to get people thinking. To get Ladyblog followers to take notes and pass it to Ladybug and Chat Noir for further investigation.

Which, would be a good way to contact the heroes.

Except.

“She interviews the Miraculous team on a bi-weekly basis Cass, she’d have plenty of opportunities to tell them her theories.”

Cass crossed her arms. While they might heavily disagree on this aspect of who Hawkmoth and Mayura are, there is another aspect that is held in contention between the two of them…

“Plus, Hawkmoth and Mayura are totally a couple, and everyone knows Gabriel Agreste is too hung up on his wife’s disappearance to consider moving on, let alone actually move on!" Stephanie wanted to throw her hands up. as they'd been having this argument since Cass saw the "Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth" theory.

“ _Professionals,_ ” Cass stressed.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. Cass is good at reading poeple from their body language--no doubt about that. There is no doubt about her being better than most. However—Hawkmoth is an egomaniac. Egomaniacs don’t give up when their goal is in reach for a henchman getting ill or injured. Not unless said hench was, well, romantically involved with them. She knew from watching Gotham’s underbelly for years—their romantic relationship had to be rock solid for it to even be considered. Married or may-as-well-be to put their goal on-hold for anything.

“He’s ended how many battles early for her? Totally bordering on, if not actually, married.”

Stephanie paused when two girls joined them, the Ladyblogger herself with a too big grin, and Cass' soup girl, if she wasn’t mistaken.

“Hawkmoth and Mayura relationship debate?” the blogger grinned.

Stephanie nodded, as yes, and this is serious. “Cass is convinced they’re just professionals with standards.”

Soup girl groaned. “Not this again!”

“Girl, I told you, I’m not the only one who thinks they’re a couple, and serious.”

Stephanie grinned as Cass huffed. A vote for Team Hawkyura!

“I told you, Hawkmoth is too obsessed with the miraculous to be capable of human emotions, and Mayura is too smart to fall for him. He’s probably paying her a lot or cancelling out a debt for her to work for him how she is,” Soup girl reasoned.

Stephanie shook her head while Cass rose victoriously, scooting a bit closer to her fellow ‘stop shipping the villains’ teammate. Which is ridiculous—it isn’t shipping if it isn’t even subtext at this point.

“No, no,” the blogger leaned forward, settled into their table on Stephanie’s side. “That means the relationship would have to be healthy, and its perfect possible for it to extremely unhealthy and for Mayura to be in a bad relationship with someone who isn’t worth her time. Why else would she keep using a broken miraculous that’s making her sick?”

Stephanie nodded at the blogger’s side. “And abusive relationships can happen to anyone. Back in our home city,” Steph gestured between herself and Cass. “A top psychologist went villain because she was manipulated into thinking the guy just needed her love to fix him and fell into a life of crime and wanted to stay by the guy’s side regardless of how many times he hurt her.”

Cass nodded at that, frowning at that. She wasn’t there for Harley Quinn, henchman of Joker. Stephanie was. She did see the aftermath and bits of Harley’s (ongoing) recovery.

Soup girl... paused for a moment, then shook her head before talking again. “Its not that, everyone knows the Peacock is emotions so she would know he’s toying with her. She would know she deserves better. She’s staying because of finances or blackmail or maybe even being able to fix something that’s unfixable.”

Cass hummed in agreement. “Needs to survive.”

Soup girl nodded. “There’s no motivator more powerful than that.”

“Um, _love_ ,” Stephanie supplied. She may not be the best at all its forms, but loving Gotham’s citizens enough to want to save them was part of what drove her to become Spoiler in the first place. Spite too, but that didn’t seem like the best thing to mention at the time.

“Exactly,” the blogger passed Stephanie one of her cookies. “Love makes people do crazy things, or did you forget Hercules.”

Soup girl looked exhausted at that, pinching her brow. “We agreed never to bring Disney logic into these arguments.” 

“The quote is true—People do crazy things when they’re in love. And Mayura is in love with Hawkmoth, and he’s in love with her.”

Soup girl rolled her eyes. “Then you’d have to give up the Gabriel and Natalie theory for good. He’s still in love with his wife, and he treats Natalie more like a tablet than a person. No way that’s how he’d treat someone he’s in love with.”

“Are we forgetting how he treats you and Adrien?”

Stephanie and Cass exchanged a look. Stephanie focused on soup girl then. Really looked at her. Tired, twitchy, all signs of needing and not getting a good night’s rest.

“Okay, he goes way overboard with supervising and has control issues, I’m not saying he doesn’t, ever. But he doesn’t let me take commissions unless my grades are up there, hires tutors for me and Adrien regularly, and he’s let up on controlling who Adrien can be safely friendly with to avoid crazy fans ever since I joined.”

“You joined, therefore are something he can control, and are therefore not going to endanger Adrien or Gabriel since it would hurt your career,” the blogger explained.

“Sounds like Hawkmoth,” Stephanie added absently, then froze as Cass grinned at her. back track time, ASAP. “But it can’t be since the guy was akumatized.”

Soup girl looked relieved at what Stephanie said. Though, thinks weren’t looking up much on that front. She might have Batgirl pay the man a visit… after hacking the girl’s schedule and Adrien’s and seeing how much this man really was trying to control them both.

Cass raised an eyebrow at her.

“Thank you—can you get Alya off that train too?”

The blogger leveled Stephanie a look that reminded her too much of Lois Lane that time she tried to interview the Batfam on Gotham crime rates and the effectiveness of vigilantes in a city that was entrenched in corruption and if it was better to just gut the Gotham justice system and start anew with different training and such, to prevent villain strength and intensity escalation. In short—she scared Stephanie. Just a little.

“I think maybe Lois Lane could, but I doubt it.”

“Lois Lane is the hero the world is not good enough for and her word is worth more than all of Metropolis.”

“Not that hard to achieve,” Stephanie said without thinking. There is a lot of property damage there after all, they just have a more white collar-exclusive criminal element. Plus, Lex keeps his bigger projects in other places that are harder for Superman to find.

Soup girl snorted at that.

The blogger took offense.

Stephanie would say all-in-all, not her worst time out on a mission doing detective work in broad daylight.

* * *

Marinette was quick to transform into Multimouse and meet up with Rena in the Lourve. It wasn’t the first time either—Alix’s dad took to helping her translate Guardian since she hadn’t learned it all before Fu died. Besides her, he was the only one who could read the spell book… though that reduced the miraculous grimoire to nothing but the potions. It held the history of the kwami, how to summon and bind them, and even how to craft weapons for them. It included instructions on how to become a Guardian and what was required of her, _the sole guardian_ , and how the Order operated. It even had ideas on what ways it could be reformed should it ever vanish--which, major win in her book. Foreseeing past gaurdians, you are her favorite.

It was the closest thing Marinette had to a mentor on how to re-build the Order and choose members, and how to make the best choices as The Guardian--not a Gaurdian. It even listed allied organizations and how much stock should be put into trusting them, so once again, major win there. 

But right now, she wasn’t there as _Ladybug_ to go over another passage or talk about possible meaning and philosophies (did they really mean her job is to kill to protect the miraculous, or like, be that ready to ensure they remained safe?) or the whole “is the soul splitting a metaphor or actual magic” (magic--she and Adrien can attest to it with massive faculties and abilities change after being chosen). No, she was there as Multimouse with Rena Rouge, as representatives of the Miraculous Team to meet up with the Amazonian Historian sent by a former Ladybug, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. 

No pressure at all, right?

“Greetings Alwphekion,” the woman nodded at Rena. “Muidion,” she acknowledged Multimouse. And Marinette felt just a little... insulted with how it was said as an after thought. Just a bit.

“I am Vupyte of Themyscira," the woman continued "And the leading historian on the Miraculous, Kwami and their Chosen. How may I be of assistance?”

Multimouse stepped forward, forgetting she wasn’t _Ladybug_ at the moment, but niave Multimouse. This question had been burning in her mind since she was told of the missing miraculous and that the seven were supposed to be a complete team. “Could you tell us how the ladybug and black cat miraculous would interact with the main five if it wasn’t for Hawkmoth?”

Rena glanced at Multimouse, knowing that something was _off_. It was _possible_ Marinette may be more involved intellectually than she’d been letting on… though given her unofficial spy-work, it was possible that Marinette was Ladybug’s first choice in help… which lead to questions Rena had to keep silent… until Hawkmoth was defeated. But Rena's _'something's rotten in Denmark_ ' senses were going _wild._

“Ah, that is both very simple and complex. If you wouldn’t mind,” Vupyte gestured for the pair to sit with her. “I was expecting something like that to come from Alwphekion, not you Muidion.”

Multimouse would have been flustered a few years ago. Hell, even a few months ago, ( _before Fu was compromised and she had to take on everything_ ) she would have panicked a bit. But right now? She had this.

“Ladybug tasked me to get any information to help her rebuild _the Order_. I won’t fail her.” She couldn’t fail the kwami. Especially Tikki who never gave up on her, even when Marinette was ready to throw in the towel a hundred times over and give her miraculous to _Alya_ —the brave one she once had to mimic to handle being Ladybug, Protector of Paris Strategist Supreme.

“Ah.” Vupyte leaned back. “No wonder there’s such a storm in your eyes.”

Multimouse didn’t know how to handle that, so she brushed it aside. (Liar didn't. stored it away to gnaw at later like she does with Princess Justice)

Rena put a hand on her knee and squeezed.

Multimouse was glad she wasn’t alone in this.

“That story goes back far beyond when my people interacted with the Miraculous. Perhaps I could have a figure you trust help me digitize my research on the history in full for your Ladybug?”

Multimouse nodded. That… “Director Kubdel was vetted by Ladybug previously for his discretion and understanding of how sensitive the Miraculous and Miraculous matters are.”

Rena was begining to think Marinette knew _far_ more than she should, and made a mental note to ask a certain Chatton how much he's been telling her girl during their balcony talks. As no part-time user should know _that_ much.

Vupyte agreed. “For now, I can give you an overview of how they work together.”

“That would be sufficient.” Multimouse did her best to copy M. Agreste’s professional affect. To hide how out of her depths she was at the moment.

Vupyte grinned. “First off, The Savior, your Ladybug, has the role of creation. Her role in the group is to guide them to growth, to safety. She is your strategist in battle and the team’s healer. You know this much already, I was told. She is the only one able to undo the Destroyer—your Chat Noir’s—abilities. However, i believe you are missing a vital peice of information."

Vupyte leaned forward. "She can only undo his damage so long as she believes it needs her intervention. Should she find his judgement—and his punishments for those violating the contract between those under the Miraculous’ protection, the Order, Champion and Kwami—be just, she cannot undo what he did.”

Multimouse felt her heart seize. Plagg mentioned the Atlantians tried to convince a Fox to destroying a rival kingdom, a kingdom that was not doing as the Atlantians’ claimed. When the Fox refused… Plagg never said what happened after that.

She knew only a third of the Atlantian’s survived the sinking from what they’d released to the public about their history. It wasn't hard to fill in the blanks.

“A Ladybug is given all the creative force that exists between her and her black cat, while the cat is given all the ability to detect danger. Half of both souls are swapped to ensure they accel in thier respective roles, and that their bond is unbreakable so long as they are called on as Chosen. The cat protects ladybugs from harm, and ladybugs supply cats with what is needed. They are only ever called on in times of absolute crisis—when the Contract is violated, or when the world’s balance is nearing a breaking point.”

Rena was too still by Multimouse, piecing things together. Multimouse hoped she didn’t pass this on to the others… not until Marinette was certain they were safe to remain in the Order and that they want to be in it—that they don’t feel obligated to out of duty but truly want to protect the kwami. Even if it means never being a hero again.

“The turtle shields them both—the Cat in battle and the Ladybug when healing. They can even bring forth another weapon, though what it is, there is no record that we have found reliable.”

Multimouse raised an eyebrow.

“Shelter?”

The Amazonian shook her head. “No Muidion, something else entirely… the incomplete records I found mentioned people being pulled to the turtle, feeling absolute safety and complete trust in them no matter what happened around them. What causes this, is unknown.”

Multimouse felt the need to roll her eyes. she was fairly certain it was a cross between ‘must parent them all’ and the turtle’s capacity to ensure nothing broke Shelter. Possibly making it opaque, or something else. She’d ask Wayzz when Nino was asleep.

“Often the turtle focuses on getting civilians out of the area to safety. They are often aided by the Peacock, who creates a creature from a single emotion and ties it to an object, to direct its actions. The Turtle protects those in danger with their shelter while the Peacock’s creation and the Peacock keep enemy combatants busy.

“The Butterfly may check for spies among their ranks, potential traitors too by their emotions but that is often another’s role. They often connect members across distances with those outside of their ranks, acting as a diplomat and choosing new members. At times, they might even make use of their full ability and create a Champion of their own, granting them the power to make an army to help the cat while following the Ladybug’s plan, or to test a possible candidate’s worth by seeing what they do when given power, and how it is used while having the failsafe of taking it away again.

“The Bee tends to fight beside the Cat, at times ordering the Butterfly’s champion should their connection fail, and is ready to take down said Champion should they betray the group, with a single sting. The Bee answers to the Ladybug and Cat alone—following the pair’s vision and ensuring it is executed whenever one or both of the pair is absent.

“Then there is the Fox, like you Alwphekion. I assume you have grown fond of your ally,” Vupyte gestured to Rena’s flute. “They let you craft any illusion you want. But I doubt you were told of the true power of the fox.”

Multimouse shifted at that. “The Guardian was young when their temple was destroyed. I doubt they hid it intentionally.”

Vupyte paused at that. “I did not mean it like that Muidion, simply that the Fox is given little emphasis by the Order to the point it was given a dishonorable title for their champions to inherit, the Deceiver,” Vupyte spat the title like sour milk. “Alwphekion is the one who sees all in their truth, through every lie one has spoken or believed. A Fox is not a crafter of fallacy," Vupyte reitterated, "merely a presenter of what one feels or desires. Their greatest gift is in their true voice, the one that none can lie to or withhold information from upon being addressed by it.”

Rena leaned forward, all of her attention on Vupyte. “How?”

Vupyte sighed. “The records of that were destroyed in Alexandria’s flames. It is a power a fox can only use with great conviction and motivation. Until then, they can only sense deceptions in shades while the truth rings of their own melody according to legend.”

Rena stared at her lap.

Multimouse put a hand on her arm. “We’ll figure it out.”

Rena leaned into the touch then, sighing. “I have a question of my own, if you don’t mind.”

“Certainly I do not,” Vupyte assured. “I am here to help the Miraculous Chosen however I am allowed by you. I owe your predecessors more than I could ever repay.”

Rena nodded at that. “What are the chances a butterfly user could make themself a Champion?”

Vupyte opened and closed her mouth, lips pressing and pursing until she found words to her liking. “It is not impossible for them to do so. They would have to drop their transformation to do so, which would prevent proper guidance, and would need to give themself a very limited power.”

Rena took a deep breath.

Multimouse took a sharp intake. That changed the rules. A lot.

“So, hypotethetically, if one’s power could only affect a specified amount of things at a time, say, put into a given space and then whatever new thing was put in was then ejected from said space,” Rena continued, “would that be a feasible power for a butterfly’s champion to use without a butterfly guiding them?”

Multimouse felt her stomach drop at Vupyte’s hesitance.

“That is… rather specific.” Vupyte pondered it for a moment more. “While I can’t be certain of the logisitics, it is one of the safest abilities to give in those circumstances. Tight limitations, a weak ability that lacks army-growing capacity, so no need to use the butterfly champion to connect their chosen champion to their subjects, and it is straight forward so no need for an explanation, or perhaps the lack of one would make their reaction to discovering this limit more genuine.”

Multimouse felt sick.

Things aligned quickly in her head. Finances. Schedules. Timing. Targets of preference—teens at Dupont where Adrien goes and is able to talk about his day to either Natalie or Gorilla, who would report it back to him. Even Adrien’s concerns for them—weaknesses, insecurities, fears…

It made too much sense.

Multimouse stood up. “I have to go, excuse me.”

Rena gawked at her. “Wait, Mul—”

Multimouse ran out quickly, running to an alley to detransform and get Tikki to get her head on straight as Marinette spiraled.

Gabriel Agreste couldn’t be Hawkmoth.

He couldn’t be.

* * *

Outside the alley, Tim, Cass and Stephanie froze as the girl Tim was convinced was Ladybug appeared. She was in a grey suit before.

The three just managed to leave unseen before swearing up a storm... Back to the Cursed Candidate List for him and Stephanie... and now Cass had to draft her own, as there was no piggybacking. Not with how much work he put in. Or the devil deal Stephanie made with Babs... 

Or Cass just ignored the bet and kept working on figuring out how to convince the heroes Hawkomth was Gabriel with copious amounts of evidence. That was a fine option too.

* * *

Rena looked back at Vupyte, hoping her girl got the air she needed. She knew Marinette would come around eventually, but for now…

“One moment.”

Alya sent off a quick text to Aurore. The girl was good at keeping Marinette distracted, out of a spiral, and helping her process.

Aurore confirmed she found Marinette in an alley bordering on a panic attack and was taking her home.

Rena sighed in relief.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, there’s something you didn’t spill.”

Vupyte smiled at Rena. “You are a clever Alwphekion.”

Rena raised an eyebrow.

Vupyte sighed. “A ladybug and black cat take the longest to mature in their team. It is no fault of their own; a side effect of half of their being being doubled and the other being taken. Of the two, Ladybug requires the longest time to come into her own as a strategist and healer.”

Rena snorted at that. “Have you seen Ladybug?”

Vupyte sucked in her breath through her teeth. “I have.”

Rena watched her more intensely then.

“She is not even out of her training suit, while the rest of yours have become personalized, implying that you are not being overtaken by your role. That you have blended with your kwami and role, rather than be consumed by it.”

Rena froze at that.

“What do you mean be consumed by it.” it didn’t come out like a question, it fell out like doubt defending fear.

“Ladybugs fill in any holes in their group. Right now you are missing two, and one is injured,” Vupyte noted.

Rena filled in the blanks. “Until we get a Butterfly and fix the Peacock, Ladybug isn’t really Ladybug, is she?”

Vupyte sighed. “She is a child trying to run a home alone until they are both present as allies.”

Rena frowned at that. “Then why isn’t Chat affected?”

Vupyte looked far older then. “Have you not noticed that he can only extend and shorten his staff?”

Rena opened her mouth, only for no words to come out.

“He should be able to turn his weapon into whatever hand-held weapon he desires at that moment to protect your team. He cannot fulfill his role as Judge and Protector proper. He may be his own person within his transformation and within the team, but he lack his full range. Ladybug has her full range of abilities, but lacks her individuality as a Ladybug proper. Her team is incomplete, so she must continue to cover and cover and cover until it is complete with all five of her strongest allies at her side. Until then, whoever is under the mask will give and give and give until there is nothing left.”

Rena swallowed thickly. “How do I stop that?”

Vupyte leveled Rena with a few words. “Find Hawkmoth and Mayura, take their miraculous, and once the miraculous is fixed, hand them to worthy champions—ones who are strong judges of others for the butterfly, and of who is in need for the peacock.”

Rena felt her mind waver to Rose for the peacock—the girl who fought for everyone. She was blanking on a butterfly though—a strong judge of character was hard to think of as a core characteristic of someone she knew she could trust.

“You have one in mind,” Vupyte said quietly. “Good. You will have to find another for the other, or an ally of yours must find candidates. The sooner this is determined, the sooner your Ladybug will come into her own. The only other way… would be dangerous.”

Rena nodded. She texted Chat and Carapace to meet her to talk about what she learned. They’d protect Ladybug. Their Leader. Paris’ Savior. And their friend.

* * *

Aurore is many things. Miss Sting is a necessity to keep Paris safe. Aurore of the weather girl duo on KIDZ+. Miss Mandeliev’s favorite to call on for environmental studies and among Bustier’s favorite to read a well researched report. She is also one of poor Marinette’s longest standing friends, and one of the only people who can catch her mid attack and get her to pull out of and process her spiral without setting off a different bout of anxiety.

Which is why she captured the akuma in a jar, hid it in her backpack until Chat or LAdybug could handle it, and nabbed her friend in the first place when Alya messaged her. She is not on the best of terms with the reporter (she might be holding a grudge over Lady Wifi calling her a hack and may have gone on a spree fact checking the Ladyblog in the early days and found holes on a Certain Person who has been since excommunicated by the students of Dupont and left the school in disgrace within a less than a week of attending). Especially since she insisted on being Mairnette’s best friend when Marinette has her already. honestly, the other never has been the best at seeing the obvious…

Like the fact that Marinette’s anxiety up ticked with Ladybug’s issues. Or that around the time Chat Noir took on being Mr. Bug, Marinette was injured. OR that Chat hangs around Marinette a lot when Marinette is around an attack, even covering for her.

Aurore dealth in meteorology and environmental sciences. She dealth with public appearances, PR, and being a child star. It is not her place to point out that Marinette is clearly (a) Chat and Ladybug’s confidant somehow, (b) a member of the team (c) Ladybug or some combination thereof. She didn’t want to make a call, she didn’t have evidence to back it up, and she didn’t run on intuition like Alya.

Aurore is a Bee, and they operate best within rules.

Ladybug made not looking into identities a rule. One she’s certain Rena has been ignoring… but Miss Sting follows Ladybug’s word to the letter. She has not looked into anyone’s identity and actively ignored any possible relveations in favor of working on her civilian life and focusing on capturing akuma before someone becomes akumatized, and bringing her catches to Ladybug or Chat for purification or destruction respectfully. Depending on how schedules lined up for patrols.

Now, Aurore is content listening to Marinette ramble about baking soda and baking powder with buttermilk on her latest recipe and how that connects to their chemistry homework (as they were both smart enough to dodge the math that goes into physics, unlike Adrien or Nino and Rose who were naïve enough to take music theory).

That doesn’t stop her from seeing faint movement on their school roof in reflections.

Ladybug may not have made it a rule to protect Marinette. Chat may not have stated such either, but his actions told her it was a priority. And her duties as Marinette’s longest unstrained friendship demanded she monitor the situation.

Once Marinette went down for snacks, Aurore snuck into her friend’s bathroom and transformed to send a single message” I think Chat’s princess has a stalker now. Keep an eye on repeats in her environment.”

* * *

Pegasus was furious when he saw the message. Cowboy was hacking camera in the area as they spoke with the other members of the team.

Rena paled and Carapace looked oddly dangerous in that moment.

Chat Noir and Ryuuko were the most deadly of the group… Chat’s suit almost… moving, but it had to be a trick of the light. Ryuuko had the same look Rena did when Carapace did something particularly dangerous—like refuse to flee before his time ran out and somehow stayed transformed beyond the standard five minutes after using shelter through sheer force of will alone.

Ryuuko turned to Chat with a most Peculiar shade of anger. “I will be shadowing her.”

It was not a question, but a demand.

“Shouldn’t we check with Ladybug?” Pegasus asked while continuing to check camera. Nothing. Nothing at all.

This must have been what was setting his friend on edge these last few days. Someone stalking her, but just out of a camera’s reach. Professional…

Pegasus desperately hoped it was some paparazzi after Marinette the Designer’s secret identity, or even MDC. Anything but someone going after her for something… something he wouldn’t let cross his mind.

Chat shot him one look that obliterated the option entirely. Pegasus may not know who his comrades are outside of the mask, but he’d be a fool not to remember that Marinette was a spy on Gabriel Agreste. That she was in constant danger as a civilian.

Was it Hawkmoth?

Mayura?

Someone they hired?

He didn’t know, and he needed to. Needed to protect his friend.

She believed in him when he wasn’t sure of himself. She argued against his worst insecurities (nuisance, annoyance, best left forgotten) and proved she likes Max for Max. For his rambles, for his excitement and passion and his own brand of sass to their friends.

King Monkey appeared with a rare serious expression. He didn’t know of Marinette’s involvement at all—only Chat, Ladybug, Alya and himself did—but King must know Marinette. Because that look on his face reminded Max of a friend he’d seen punch someone a little too hard for their hand to keep Max safe from a pair ready to hurt him for his mumbling as a child.

“Whoever is doing this,” King Monkey stated with an eerily calm. “I’m calling the right to make their life a bit too chaotic.”

“Get in line,” Rena growled, her flute ready at a moment’s notice.

* * *

Elsewhere three gothamites were passed out in the same room. They decided to take a break and watch a movie together.

They had no idea the Very Displeased eldest of the batchildren had entered the room and forced them each in a separate bed, or that he allowed a certain “demon spawn” to add a variety of traps that, while they all knew how to escape at this point, were still ass to get out of and made it clear they were in hot water.

* * *

Jason hoped things worked out for the best… after his screw up, he figured Dickie and Demon Spawn should at least have a fighting chance. Or at least Nightwing would have a better chance at convincing the Justice League and the Miraculous Team they meant no harm.

He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Lore.  
> Alya knows A Lot and now has Problem to Share.  
> Chat is Refusing to tell LB things. This... this is happening apparently.  
> Luka is off sleeping, because it got long and MariSupport is Strong Enough without snek boi appearing.  
> also WE HAVE FANART by @thegreysman on tumblr here: https://thegreysman.tumblr.com/post/623839024960897024/murder-robin-and-marinettes-first-meeting-based  
> 


	8. Tables turn

Marinette almost screamed when she saw the knitting needles on her balcony. It wasn’t even her birthday yet. Was he around? Taunting her?

School wasn’t helping. She kept her eyes on the windows.

It didn’t help her team was scanning the area constantly… and she was certain that Kagami somehow got out of school as she could spot Ryuuko before school even started, and her shadow had’t moved often.

Alya, Nino and Adrien weren’t leaving her side. Kim had taken to joining them (and with him, Max and Alix) with Kim determined to get Marinette to wear one of his hoodies since “you look cold.”

She knew that was code. ‘Let me help.’ She wasn’t sure this was something safe for them to help with.

“Thanks but I’m good!” was highly ineffective.

Before lunch Kim had his hoodie on her. It made it harder to find her with the change from her usual outfits once Adrien and Alix stole her hairbands.

They were doing a plain sight disguise. She knew it.

Going to Alix’s after school helped a bit with that.

She still felt eyes on her. She couldn’t tell who’s.

Alix was the one to break out the guardian translations with her dad. The Kubdels knew more than most of her team—time travel side effects after all. It was a big part of why she could trust them in the first place: Alix wanted to help and her father knew there would be a Ladybug in Paris before giving Alix the family heirloom. When Marinette saw it after studying the miraculous for a bit and asking Fu if there could be two rabbit miraculouses… it lead to Fu merging the two (from two separate timelines).

In the one Mr. Kubdel was from, a girl named Bridgette took up the role of Ladybug and was followed around by a questionable Black Cat. Mr. Kubdel’s grandfather prevented that timeline from happening—changing key events and all—but was prepared for the chances another rabbit would be needed. His son was not a good fit… (poor research, questionable retention, and overall bad at delicate work) meanwhile Alix had street art done quickly and intricately, fast reflexes, and adored learning history to the point some topics had been re-written in the curriculum for “the complete BS this hack is pushing” and “obvious refusal to stick to the facts” among other objections with heavily cited and sourced works to back up her claims. To a truly terrifying degree.

Its also why once they were out of sight, Alix and Mr. Kubdel and her escaped to one of the secret passaged kept off the current schematics for Miraculous related reasons (escape without being seen leaving) and Alix brought them into her burrow sans ‘time windows’ for her peace of mind.

“What do you want us to do Ladybug?” Bunnix asked.

That was the question…

They tracked that the issue began with what let Robin identify her in the first place. The most likely culprit was the flaming akuma… if Alix went as Bunnix and helped Ladybug catch the butterfly or got it someone else, then Robin would never have identified her, and their current situation wouldn’t be happening.

She wouldn’t be hunted by the Ghosts of Gotham.

But then… her team wouldn’t exist, not as it does.

Chat wouldn’t know who she is.

She wouldn’t exist.

She… she wasn’t willing to give that up.

“We’re not undoing the past.”

Bunnix nodded, gliding around the empty space.

Mr. Kubdel opened and closed his mouth before finally offering his own suggestion. “Perhaps, we could capture them.”

Marinette ran over that option. It wasn’t bad. Not by a long shot… but the capture would deprive Gotham of its vigilantes…

“We only keep Robin, any others captured are cut loose as soon as possible and removed.”

“But Robin is the one that knows your identity,” Bunnix reminded her.

“The others probably figured it out already. But that’s not why we’re keeping him.”

Mr. Kubdel gestured for her to clue them in.

“Remember what the Aesir and Vanir did to end their dispute?”

Mr. Kubdel searched his memories until it hit him. “Ah. That.”

Marinette nodded. “Add in a game of chase, move to _the_ home turf, and we have our plan.”

“And you’re bait?” Bunnix checked, no longer moving about as she absorbed the plan.

* * *

If you were a civilian in Paris, you might catch sight of what must be someone’s idea of a joke. As not only were there Big Justice Members running around with your local heroes—who up until this point had only worked with one other group (Quantics) who were Europe-based.

But seeing some guy in black with a bluebird on his chest go head to head with Rena, Miss Sting and a very pissed off Monkey King and Pegasus (since when does he get mad like that? Kid looks like he’s going to end Bluebird) was not a sight you were able to process at the moment. Wonder Woman joining the group was the cherry on top. and Carapace was moving civilians out of the way and sometimes caging them all in Shelter.

You also catch an enraged Chat Noir and Ryuuko tearing after some fashion disaster in a cape down the street. A cape for godsake. In broad daylight. Green Lantern was flying after them, and since when does Chat’s suit… move? Like, you’re pretty sure that’s not normal… at all.

Ryuuko and Fashion Disaster (FD for short) are sword fighting. Chat is attacking FD at any opening. Viperion is with them, sometimes shouting directions. Green Lantern seems to be keeping the fight from spilling over.

A check on the Miraculous News App shows pics of Fashion Disaster trying to get too close to the baker’s daughter. You know, the one that kind of slips the heroes snacks and is seen with Chat randomly at her balcony? The one you’re 30% sure he’s crushing on and in some war with Ryuuko for the heart of. Why else would the two be seen so often around it?—Akuma school is across the street.

You blink a few times when you realize that baker’s daughter is visibly scared of FD (and you’d be too if a random Mask with a sword showed up) and apparently had Bunnix with her at the time to help move faster.

That meant whatever happened in another time had to be bad…

Bunnix mentioned that in the world where she went Princess Justice there wasn’t much to stop her…

You can see why the team is a tad… okay, really overzealous. You’re pretty sure Chat tried to cataclysm FD after Ryuuko sent him flying with the air attack.

You manage to get a better view (For the People! and not to mock the villain later—no siree!) of the Bluebird fight. Dude gets taken down by a combination of things in short sucession—Monkey King landing a hit with his power, Wonder Woman’s lasso (through a portal—good on you Pegasus!) that he got pulled through, a flute to the head by Best Girl Rena, and paralyzed by your favorite striped heroine.

The take down shocked FD and Green Lantern caged the guy (teen? Kid? They look small.) and moved them over by Wonder Woman and her group, some of whom dispersed to recharge.

* * *

Never claim Bruce is not a dedicated parent. The best? He hopes not. The worst? He has met Stephanie’s parents, and he is far from them. And Cas’s. And he knows he’s not as bad as Rah’s. He is dedicated (and a serial adopters, but shhh). How does he know this?

He managed to reactivate his kid’s trackers and noted where they intersected and looked into properties, deeds, and children in the school across from the bakery Stephanie and Cass had taken to camping out in when not at their hotel rooms. So far, he narrowed down his daughter to three possible candidates—Mireille Caquet, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Laura Pretre. The only three girls in the age range he suspects Ladybug is in (he paid attention to the early videos and crossed her references, videogames and knowledge of the teens’ involved (re: knowing their names before the class became an akuma gold mine). They are also the only three from his candidate pool who were adopted or single mother of the right age to have caught his younger self’s attention—a few interviews of the heroes let slip that Ladybug’s parents and her team’s parents are unaware of what they do, and her vicious support for child support and adoptive parents in a few akuma instances gave credit to her belonging to one of those two groups.

It was between Marinette and Laura in his opinion—they both ran a fashion boutique online. Mireille was a model the two shared, but still a possibility.

Jason was helped him narrow it down—a consolation for being stuck in bed and not allowed on patrol for the night. Apparently he was also trying to call off the identity search in-person to prevent any accidental identity reveals and prevent further stressing of “Lady Bat”.

Bruce may have smiled at the nickname. He doubted his daughter would appreciate it, but nicknames had a strange habit of sticking if Jason gave it… for better or worse in Tim’s case. (He was glad that Replacement was replaced with Tiny Tim, Timbo and Timmy).

He also noted that the girls were intent on Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth… and had a strange obsession with his relationship to Mayura given their search histories. Tim was still deciding between designers, and he did note that Marinette ranked highly on there… which was both a relief and terrifying.

That meant everyone but his daughter’s “business conduct supervisor” (Adrien Agreste, only son of Gabriel Agreste, primary candidate as Hawkmoth) had been akumatized and someone she had to personally fight while they hurled who knew what at her. He doubted it was good for her mental health. (Not that he has much room to talk, but still.)

Damian and Dick were refusing to respond to his messages, and likely engaged in something.

Until Green Lantern lit up his screen with a pained look. “Bats, this is not what I meant by get your house in order.”

The view panned to Nightwing and Robin currently held by a very pissed off Wonder Woman. With Chat Noir glaring at Robin, something off with his suit.

Batman sighed deeply. “I told you those two weren’t responding since Robin returned with Red Hood last night.”

Green Lantern looked at someone off screen, clearly taking commands from them.

“Uh, yeah… We’re having Supergirl get the other three back Stateside. Miss Sting and Chat want to interrogate these two since Robin was caught around a civilian they keep an eye on.”

Batman could hear what wasn’t being said. _Robin went to talk to Ladybug’s civilian identity and it blew up in his face._

“… are any of you allowed to be present to monitor the interrogation?”

He doubted the teens would get violent. (he hoped) but there were too many unknowns.

A hiss from Chat Noir ended his ‘not likely to get violent’ train of thought. His one of his sons was caught stalking their leader, who he has previously tried to kill, and another aimed a gun at a member of their team. Violence was on the table.

And he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“Ladybug will choose who comes.”

Robin looked up at him from the background. “Permission to ask Father a question?”

There was a moment when everyone turned to the figure off screen, likely Miss Sting given Ladybug’s refusal to be in the Justice League’s presence.

Robin turned back to the screen, Hal moving closer to give him a better view of Robin. HE was largely unbruised on his face and his breathing was even. Positive indicators.

“Am I allowed to unmask?”

Batman froze. Jason looked up from his spot. He could feel Babs choking on something in shock.

Hal and Diana reacted somehow, but they weren’t in screen.

He meant to do this far later. When she adjusted. To her alone, and later let her team know. ease them into it—there was no knowing one of their identities without knowing the rest. Not with how Ladybug’s mind worked. And he doubted she kept many secrets from her team.

“…I am not opposed to it. Preferably keep it to those you trust with that knowledge alone.”

Robin nodded. “Understood Father.”

* * *

When Ladybug showed up, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her. She ignored it as best she could, especially the silent Nightwing and Robin… possible assassins. Sent by her biological father who never even met her. it was going to be a long plan execution (and gods, she still needed to double check on the Hawkmoth as Gabriel theory and work out how to remove him from the company without screwing over a decent chunk of the fashion industry workers from design, store front to manufacturers and suppliers. And emotional whiplash of Hawkmoth trying to kill his own son twice. And the times he tried to manipulate her into Princess Justice and have it Stick in the timeline).

All it took was one look at Pegasus. One look and she blocked all the other issues swimming in her mind.

“Ah, we’re going there then… It’s a good thing Cowboy is resting for the moment…” Pegasus shook his head. “Voyage!”

Ladybug looked them over.

“Chat, Miss Sting, Rena, and Pegasus, I need you with me. The rest of you, patrol or return to civilian life until I return. If you come across an akuma, jar them. Contact us if you need a fix only.”

Carapace nodded, looking over at Kim and Alix. “We won’t let you down.”

Ladybug nodded, her eyes narrowing at the two League members present. She was still debating contacting the ‘only in an emergency do you contact this rogue branch’ group… they were once lead by a Chat Noir candidate, or still were… she wasn’t clear on that detail. What she did know is they went by League of Shadows in the book, but it was noted they favored violent forms of destruction, and she wasn’t sure if they needed that method… didn’t want them to need it either.

But the book stated the Amazons were loyal to Ladybugs. “Wonder Woman, please ensure the Bats are out of my city before we return.”

“Of course Ladybug.”

She turned to the Green Lantern. A shakier alliance with the lanterns historically, but also known to tell the Ghosts of Gotham off, and so far he’s shown a high favor of her team’s stance over his technical ally’s. Perhaps a personal grudge, or maybe the Justice League operated more like Gabriel’s company—a chain of command, specific roles somewhat dependent on each other, and no one had to like one another…

Wonder Woman was better to ensure the Bats left.

Green Lantern was the one holding Robin in his ring. And his “Core” as the book said, was most responsive to Ladybug who didn’t hesitate to protect others and themselves at once. That they showed a level of comradery during times when the Order followed philosophies that could be linked the idea of “personal and individual impact upon others with one’s actions and choice” was the exact wording.

She hoped she was doing this right.

“Green Lantern, if you would be so kind as to come with us and bring Murder Robin? You are free to roam once we get there, but don’t try to locate where on earth we are then. It’s the one place Hawkmoth hasn’t been able to reach, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Green Lantern and Robin both agreed readily.

Nightwing looked like he really wanted to argue. A lot.

Wonder Woman somehow kept him from speaking as they left.

Marinette could finally breath when they entered the Temple. She wasn’t able to bring back the Guardians. She could bring back their scrolls, the library, the training rooms. It also meant they were far from Paris, from Hawkmoth’s reach, and that now the real plan had to be put in action… how to keep the bats out of Paris and her secret identity a secret. (Hawkmoth could wait. She needed time to work that out, and once she was sure, once the nagging doubt and what ifs stopped plaguing her… then she’d look for that solution… maybe Adrien could inherit early or they could arrange for his father to be caught committing tax fraud or something after getting Nooroo and Duusuu? Anything to ensure he was punished for his actions and that Adrien isn’t caught in the crossfire. She can’t lose the literal other half of her soul. She just. Can’t.)

Ladybug paused when she looked over Chat. His suit was… moving. Shadows were moving on his suit. That. That can’t be good.

“Chat, bring Murder Robin somewhere he can’t find a weapon, Miss Sting, make sure no one attacks anyone in any way, am I clear?”

Miss Sting gave a curt Nod while Chat hissed, but relented easily enough.

Green Lantern put a hand on her shoulder while Pegasus ran off to the library, likely to check up on his own additions to the place… bringing it into the twenty-first century was not easy.

“Going to check-in with what’s going on with your Cat?”

Ladybug glanced at him. “He’s my partner.”

“Pretty sure that’s what a Black cat is for a Ladybug,” Green Lantern said.

Ladybug didn’t respond, moving away from him and Rena to message Alix to find out what shadows have to do with the Black Cat… and if she needs to worry about a second Atlantis event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things are happening because Mari is Smart Strategist, Protect Mari Squad is a force to be reckoned with (teen superheros love local baker daughter that gives them food and lets them hang out), Kubdels Know Their Timelines (Sort of) and Wonder Woman and Hal know better than pissing of a Ladybug while Bruce is off Suffering and Putting Shit Together.
> 
> and yeah, Damian is both the one who started this, and the one that Marinette wants to confront, (plus respects her secret ID rights unlike Certain Bats who made it a competition) so he gets First Meet rights in the way None Of Them Wanted.
> 
> anyone who wants to add to the madness, feel free to comment possible things and i'll see what sticks and doesn't.
> 
> fight scenes are Not My Best so i tried where I could (Sorry to batfam fans who wanted Dick to be Badass. he's up against Diana and four miraculous members directly PLUS carapace 'i am locking you into this space now' shelter? he's good but its Wonder Woman and five demi-god level heroes raised on adapt and overcome heroing. long battle but he was going to lose.) Damian's fight is left up to interpretation but Team-Work makes the Dream Work for this story.


	9. a wild plot makes an appearance. oh and some resolution... some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin was captured. now its time for interrogations, miraculous abilities to start being more useful, oh. and Wonder Woman is done with the batfam. like, she needs a vacation from them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not as polished but it wouldn't shut up. enjoy!

Ladybug focused on talking to Bunnix first. Why? Bunnix would get the information she needed—one way or another. Perks of time traveler family on your side—a few questions and you get a lot of answers quickly.

“Bunnix, you saw what was happening to Chat’s suit, right?”

“Yeah, and uh… might want to restrain him or something until your threat level goes down.”

Ladybug froze at that. “Explain—now.”

Bunnix rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from the screen and Ladybug’s gaze. “okay, so long story short, Chat isn’t working with all his abilities.”

Ladybug sighed as she knew where this was going. “Just like how my suit is too similar to Bridgette’s to be mine, not hers.”

Bunnix nodded. “I’m not sure if it’s a holdover from the old timeline, or just a Black Cat miraculous thing—family was out of the loop for a gen or two before Grand-père—but if his stories are right, then this won’t calm down until after you’re safe from whatever life-and-death thing sent him off AND he believes it…”

“Bunnix.” She needed more than that. “What’s happening?”

“Uh, you know how he’s the only one with a color as part of his name?”

Ladybug nodded.

“There’s a reason for it. I don’t know how, timeline hopping side effects and all, but I’m pretty sure that he’s controlling condensed destruction for his Cataclysm, and it’s either leaking—which is bad—or he has some shadow ability. The Chat Noir from Grand-père’s timeline was after his Ladybug to free him from a curse his shadows… well Grandpère changed the timeline a lot for a reason. Whatever happened, haunted him.”

Ladybug took a deep breath. High threat coming from her partner… “Chat Blanc bad?”

“Honestly? Chat Blanc is a walk in the park by comparison.”

Ladybug felt sick.

“Got it. So what set him off—Murder Robin situation escalating?”

Bunnix sighed. “Probably when the guy showed up.”

The building rocked.

“Gotta go, Bug out!”

Ladybug snapped her compact shut and ran to where she could feel Chat—another perk of being Ladybug. Always knowing where your other half is when transformed—and sighed in relief when she saw he was hit by Miss Sting before he got anyone.

Murder Robin was not doing good. Probably. She couldn’t read him.

“Get him back to Paris and leave him at the museum—secret passage.”

Miss Sting nodded, grabbing Chat Noir and throwing his frozen form over her shoulder as she ran.

Green Lantern ran to the room only to see a paralyzed Chat Noir carried by Miss Sting.

“Should I be worried?’

Ladybug rubbed her temples.

“Voyage!”

“Stay in the library, I’ll fix this.”

“But—”

“Please.” Ladybug wanted to scream or cry or something because this is more than too much and overwhelmed would be a welcome change from how she felt at the moment. She was far beyond overwhelmed, in over her head, and whatever other way someone could think up to describe her current situation.

Green Lantern closed the door for her, walking off.

“Lucky charm.”

Why was she given knitting needles? (she missed how Damian’s eyes went wide at the sight of them, something clicking.)

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybugs filled the room, undoing whatever Chat’s cataclysm did to it. it was an old training room, one she hadn’t fixed all the way before…

A series of training dummies, wooden ‘blades’ (swords, knifes, spear staffs) and a few staffs appeared.

Ladybug didn’t even say spots off before her timer ran out. Tikki blinked curiously at where they were.

“Marinette…”

“Not now Tikki, just, please?”

Marinette took out a macron from her purse and gave it to the tiny goddess. Tikki took it with a sigh. “Do you want me here for this?”

Marinette glanced at Murder Robin. Who was tied up, and she could feel had words to say but was going to butcher probably.

“Private conversation this time. He came after me as me, not Ladybug.”

Tikki nodded, finishing her cookie in one go.

“You know how to call me if you want,” Tikki said before phasing through the floor. She likes to check on the plants on the lower levels.

Marinette took a deep breath. “So, I get the whole rival heir thing and how off-ing rivals is a big thing in history, but uh…” and she forgot where she was going with this. Great.

“Is it safe to say the flowers were not an adequate apology?”

Marinette blinked. “What.”

That was what those were for? Really?

“The flowers, my teachers said the language of flowers was an important consideration when apologizing, and given your residence I assumed you were not familiar with Arabic, and I doubted your intelligence in English given your grades…”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You try being the main hero on-call 24-7 and see how well you do learning your non-sense language. Why didn’t you just say it in French?”

“That is…” she had a feeling this had backstory he wasn’t wiling to share. “A fair judgment.”

Marinette took a deep breath, trying to incorporate this tid-bit. Murder Robin was apologizing with the flowers. Which… many levels of ‘who raised this kid?’ and ‘I am assuming child custody’ warring in the back of her mind. He did try to kill her once…

“And given your lack of defensive abilities, I assumed you would require weapons more suited to your frame, stature, activity level given your social media—”

“Are you social media stalking me too?”

“And your boutique. But that’s not the point—I wanted to ensure your safety once better understood that certain things taught to me were wrong. That I was wrong, and I needed to apologize for it.”

Marinette was seriously debating if this kid was from another timeline. She wouldn’t put it past one of the Kubdels to do it either—the whole family could randomly have a ‘cousin’ appear for a bit to fix something later down the road and no one would be able to tell the difference…

“So why the daggers?”

“Mother favored them, I assumed it would be a good weapon of choice for you. I misunderstood your preferences… I hope the rapier is making a fine decoration to your liking at least.”

“Used it in a few akuma attacks at home actually, so good call there, awkward explanation to Maman and Papa as to why I had one and why I was hiding it.”

Robin’s face soured a bit. “Yes, Agreste’s… gift.”

Marinette decided that was a sore spot to examine another time.

“Yeah, big weapons aren’t my thing.”

“My mistake. I hope the knives and throwing stars have been to your liking at least.”

Marinette felt awkward about her (very reasonable) reaction as the (still foreign) information began to shift the picture. Insecure kid with a questionable home life that is in desperate need of socialization… “The ball point pen was a good call—had to add a few decorations to it so I stopped mixing it up. The Swiss army knife is really useful on the days I knew there was going to be too much going on to remember where I put my backup tiny tool kits.”

Robin nodded at that. “And the throwing stars?”

“Uh, may have turned a one or two into hair accessories, but haven’t really had the time to test them out with everything.”

Robin nodded, mulling something over. “Okhti Al Kobra?”

Marinette looked at him when he spoke, trying to get his meaning(s) and not just the surface. If Alya was there, she’d use her gut. But Marinette’s gut is an overacting jerkface that she refuses to trust at the moment…

She might ask to borrow Wonder Woman’s lasso later.

Or see if Alya has leveled up as a Fox enough yet to sense what Marinette needs her to. Maybe she could just borrow Trixx?

“I haven’t told the others who you are.”

Marinette paused at that. “But it’s the Ghosts of Gotham, you guys kind of know everything.” And are unofficially the ‘check’ to the superhero community if anyone goes rogue. At least for who the bats met. Crap—is there a file on her too? Maybe she’d ask the LoS if they could destroy hers…

“I assumed the same. Apparently Father didn’t know about you until Aquaman confronted him on the matter.”

Oh… oh. Oh! She… she outted herself. great. Wonderful.

Marinette sighed. “That’s… good. I think.”

“I doubt they’ve realized who you are yet. If my memory serves, Grandfather said only those most trusted by the God-touched could figure out their secret identities.”

Marinette was grateful for Trixx’s twist to all miraculous magic, she really is.

“So safe on that front, for now.”

“Correct.”

Marinette had a feeling he had more to say on the matter, and let him find what he had to say.

“I know your identity, and that compromises you… You may compromise my own. I am Damian Al-Ghul Wayne.”

Marinette’s brain shorted for a moment and needed time to reboot. And proof… and time to understand what just happened (and get the urge to kidnap this child out of her system. That was. No. Bad. She thinks. Maybe… he’s tiny and doesn’t even have magic protecting him! probably.)

“Do you mind if I…”

Robin—Damian. Damian lifted his head and nodded quickly.

Marinette took off the mask and memorized his face. Shape is congruent with what she remembers of the latest Wayne Heir in a picture when Adrien and Kagami got at the Wayne Galas last year. It was the first time either family was invited.

She had a feeling Ro—Damian. Damian was behind that… He could have been gathering information, but why? to learn about her, or Kagami who she knows he’s fenced against.

Kagami who might have put things together and she needs to damage control there next. Great. (What is she the guardian of again? Lately its felt like miraculous wielders and not the kwami.)

Marinette could sense Rena getting close.

She put Robin’s mask back on and transformed wordlessly. Tikki must have returned at some point.

“Can I come in?”

Ladybug and Robin were in place then. both behind more comfortable masks.

Ladybug went to the door and slipped into Guardian. The chances anyone besides her team knew it were slim… and she’d rather not ask Wonder Woman for her lasso… just in case.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah girl, what do you need?”

“Just… let me know how you feel about his next answer.”

At Rena’s nod, Ladybug turned to Robin as she let Rena in.

“Have you answered my questions truthfully?”

“Yes.”

“Did you withhold information you believe to be important?”

“Not consciously.”

Ladybug looked at Rena.

“I…” Rena kept scanning him, looking for something. “Why the…” she trailed off as her eyes went wide. “oh. Oh That happened.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Uh, those were very loud whoosh with a bell. I think that means truth, just, wow.”

And Rena’s ability to sense lies has a new manifestation, good. Downside—Alya will probably have it too and she may have been trying to delay this…Trixx will be happy at least, and no need for lasso of truth.

“Well, I’ll be back in a bit. Rena, feel free to go home for a bit and rest up.” 

* * *

Marinette almost screamed when she got home. She’d only be in her room for fifteen minutes tops—but still.

Maman and Papa told her they’d be at a catering gig tonight, so she didn’t have to worry about them checking up on her once they left.

No, she had to worry about the pics she was checking from her feed a year ago… which included Damian’s face for the Wayne Gala.

She could have been a Wayne.

She’s not, and she’s not mad just… wow. (Gotham/bullet dodged?)

Which meant Bruce Wayne is likely Batman, and by order of appearance… Nightwing must be Dick Grayson-Wayne, Red Hood (who makes zombie jokes, like, a lot according to Gotham’s #Batwatch #OnlyinGotham twitter accounts) is probably Jason Todd, who died. Timelines match and she has questions. Many. But then there are more horrible realizations to make. Like Red Robin is probably Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne (does he have a not-first name anywhere in his name?) who she consulted as Marinette and designed a suit for two days ago. And his blonde friend (who was in her bakery. She debated her. just. Fuck.) was probably Spoiler who is the current Batgirl, and if she bothered to check his friends’ list, she’d probably find the girl’s real name. Cass was obviously black bat (only one who doesn’t mouth off in every fight, gave very short responses during their debate but agreed with Marinette so is probably smarter than the rest). Oracle is a mystery (thankfully. She’s certain she’d lose her tech forever if she found out who the woman was and it wasn’t on said woman’s terms).

Just… a lot to take in.

Once her parents were gone and Marinette had her brain (mostly) back, she texted Adrien that “latest situation was handled, talk tomorrow.” In response to him trying to make her phone explode with the sheer volume of texts he sent her.

Not even five minutes later Chat made his way into her room, shadows still rolling. “What happened?”

“I… long story short? I’m pretty sure he’s been brainwashed or something and Fox’s seal of approval on him telling the truth—he was leaving flowers and weapons as apologies and ‘here, to protect yourself’ things which is kind of sweet in a really, really messed up way that I do not have the capacity to process. He won’t be a problem—I have his secret identity and he has mine—apparently the other Bats haven’t figured it out, and didn’t know about me until I blew up.”

Chat’s shadows settled on his suit. Returning to the familiar leather pattern. “Really?”

Marinette nodded. “Really. Its to the point I have to remind myself not to adopt him—he needs help, and I doubt letting tiny child fight is a good thing.”

“Anything on Bat-threat?”

A smile twitched on Marinette’s face. “We both know you already checked.”

Chat grinned at that. “Yeah. Wonder Woman took out four bodies and threw them into those tube thing-ies.”

Marinette shook her head. “Oh, and you have a new thing that I have to watch for.”

“Oh, I do?” Chat looked around, examining himself.

Marinette shook her head at him fondly. “Shadow suit.” Once she had Chat’s attention, she continued. “You were a little…”

“I’m going to guess not me?”

“Miss Sting said paranoid in her messages, extra aggressive and then you almost killed brainwashed murder bird.”

“Are we changing the nickname now?”

“… honestly I’m debating just calling him a crow at this point. Maybe fix his suit to match so there’s less awful traffic light.”

“It would be a great public service,” Chat added as he wrinkled his nose. “who makes a child a traffic light.”

“Apparently the donor.”

“Donor needs fashion advice.”

“Can’t, he’d try to ruin mine with a god-awful color scheme, and I refuse.”

Chat snorted at that. “So, these guys… where do we stand?”

Marinette hummed. “Sent the ‘not trusting them at all’ back already… I say we keep Robin for now and figure out what the hell made him think murder is okay and if its still encouraged then…”

“Then we do a ‘this is my many times removed relative who lives here now?’”

“No. I tell Gina, she gets the documents ready, and then I introduce him as my bio mom’s cousin’s kid and tell them he’s staying in paris and wants to connect.”

“You do realize his mother probably has a stance on this.”

“Shhh, cousins.”

“Shhh, someone is bound to notice.” Chat countered, shaking his head.

Okay, would Gotham notice a Wayne missing? Probably. Would they really try to look for him is the question… and how easy would it be to fool them if they did find him? Maybe have Trixx help with Markov?

“I doubt he uses social media, so low chance there. He thought everyone knew the language of flowers… I think either he was taken from a cult, the bats are a cult, or both.”

“I’m leaning to both, why else would he be that level of offensive to fashion?”

Marinette snorted at that. She has met many fashion disasters that never needed a cult as an excuse.

* * *

Batman was… nervous.

Wonder Woman was giving him and his kids (minus Damian. Who has not made contact with them yet…) a series of looks that he knew meant trouble.

“In our defense,” Dick began.

“There is a baby bat in danger, what were you expecting?” Stephanie continued.

“And you were the one that thought we should be ready for any contingency,” Tim added while clinging to some unholy combination of energy drinks.

“Little sister. Needs help.” Cass tacked on. “We help.”

When eyes turned to Jason, he only gave one explanation: “Kid facing city-wide drownings regularly, brainwashed buddies daily, and superpowers, and extra overt terrorist targeting the kid. What were you expecting?”

Tim snorted at that. “Me thinks he forgets he taught us how to bend and break rules.”

Stephanie nodded from her location. “We weren’t told it was no bats, just no Batman.”

Diana glared at Bruce.

“By the time I checked their trackers, they were turned off and no longer responding to their communicators.” he had a feeling Agent A or Oracle may have helped them… but no proof.

Jason rolled his eyes. as they did have a ‘Bat-free’ set of comms—a set of phones they changed just enough that Bruce couldn’t keep track of them and relented to a ‘civilian only’ cells that he would not track, tap, or try to under threat of Babs.

“We are very independent,” Tim added as he drank his questionable concoction. Bruce didn’t even ask where he got it from at this point.

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes. “I am making this clear now—you are not to approach, contact, or even look into Ladybug, her identity or her city’s issues without her explicit permission. Am I clear?”

There was grumbling from his kids.

“Crystal,” Batman answered. Once Diana seemed satisfied for the moment, he decided to ask. “Have you heard anything about Robin?”

Diana paused. “Not yet. When Ladybug has what she needs, she will likely send him back, or ask to keep him in a location she deems secure until this matter has blown over.”

Bruce didn’t like that. At all.

His kids didn’t either, each readying for a fight.

Diana could tell what they were thinking. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Given Ladybug’s age, and that now two of you,” she cast a glare at Jason, “Have threatened her and her team in the mask, I doubt she will be very trusting. Nearly being killed by fellow heroes is not something one gets over very quickly.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “She’s a bat, give her like, two, three weeks tops. You get over it.”

Diana shot Bruce, not Batman, but Bruce a look.

“I was lost in the time stream when that happened.”

Diana rolled her eyes.

“To be fair,” Dick added, “Damian has tried to kill most of us at first, me included, but you get used to him.” At Diana’s eyes getting wider, he backtracked. “He’s gotten a lot better since we worked on the Robin code and he’s working on his own. Top of his list was apologizing to those he wronged just… didn’t do it the best way.”

Tim snorted. “Speak for yourself.” He got a lot of photography equipment and Redbird back… plus a few other things as Damian’s form of apology. The only one he wasn’t that big on was the ‘I will invade your hideout to ensure you are resting properly’ no matter how many times he said he was on black out. It didn’t help that Dick encouraged it and Jason had already been doing that. The only ones who gave him breathing room was Stephanie and Cass, which is why they are his favorites.

Dick sighed. “He used flowers and weapons on the girl for two years.”

Diana twitched at that. Ladybug had been twitchy because she thought she was being watched. That… didn’t bode well.

Bruce made a pained sound. “Please tell me he left a note.”

“He didn’t.”

The bats did what they have a habit of doing during these situations. Look at each other, sigh, and maybe drop their head into their hands in shame. Mentally of course. Externally they can’t—gotta keep up appearances and all.

Jason broke the silence. “So, who’s turn is it to fix it, because not it.”

“You were disqualified before this started.”

“Not it!” Stephanie said quicklying.

“Not it,” Cass agreed.

“I got it the last time, not it.” Tim added.

“Batman you were already disqualified,” Diana stated before Dick could avoid being it.

“Why is it always me?” Dick wanted someone to explain why he’s in charge of every other Bat’s problems. He loves them, he loves helping them, and Damian is his Robin (Bruce can fight him on that, he knows that was Bruce is for himself, he is to Damian). But it would be great if someone else did this too. “Can’t Babs help?”

“Who’s taking care of Gotham again?” A voice said over the intercom. “My birds.”

Dick sighed. “I get it. But I can’t do much from this end.”

Diana whistled to get the bats to stop. “He will handle this himself.”

The group shot each other looks. In theory he could, in practice… they wanted their contingencies, okay?

* * *

Marinette transformed and went into the portal, this time with Chat at her side. she noticed the shadows started to move once they got in the temple… she’d need more information on that another time.

“Behave.”

Chat rolled his eyes. “Don’t I always?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

Chat looked away and went into the room from before. Green Lantern had taken to checking up on Robin while they were gone.

“Should I be worried?” Green Lantern asked.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at Chat. “Probably not.”

She could feel Green Lantern look at her.

“This isn’t going to stop until he thinks the threat is gone…”

“Ah.”

Ladybug glanced between Chat and Mur—Damian. Damian. Damian who had the worst murder apology tactic in history. (Seriously, flowers and weapons. What the hell?)

Chat walked up to him. “Not going to apologize for protecting my Lady.”

Robin didn’t seem insulted. “I would have to remove you as her partner if you did.”

Ladybug almost choked. Shadows were moving more.

Green Lantern sighed.

Chat glared. “Well you can’t.”

“I will not as you have proved to at least have a functional brain. Your skills leave much to be desired, but you are at least capable of adequately protecting my sister.”

The shadows were settled at least… for now.

“Why you little!”

“Robin!”

“Chat!”

“What—he started this!”

Ladybug sighed. She had a feeling these two weren’t going to get along anytime soon.

“Is that enough for you to get he doesn’t want me dead or anything?” Ladybug asked Chat, keeping an eye on the shadows.

“For now.”

“Chat.”

“Well we don’t have any leverage.”

“She knows who I am.”

“What.”

“I checked.” Ladybug admitted. “He is who he said and I’m sticking with ignoring the implications for another time.” Robin was smiling a bit. and not the murder-y one that haunted her nightmares sometimes. Good. What was she saying? “Oh, and I may have figured out Hawkmoth, but uh, consequences to that reveal would hurt a lot of people if we go in how we wanted to initially. So, I need to work out that plot since telling you may set off the shadows.”

Chat crossed his arms. “And who is it?”

Ladybug wanted to rub her temples. But Professional Time. “We both know you and Bunnix have your own things you don’t tell me about things that would be good to know but not good for me specifically. And that’s fine, it keeps Paris safe and our team from having internal issues. So trust me on this kitty. I’ll tell you before it happens. But it will be a lot closer to it happening than you’d like. Just like our usual.”

Chat… wasn’t happy about that.

“…fine.”

Robin watched the exchange. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing to offer at the moment, but…

“Would it be acceptable if my family offered to help?”

Green Lantern gave him a look.

“You have seen our credentials.”

Ladybug wanted to scream again. just a bit.

“I have a way, probably, and am not in the mood for American take-overs.”

Robin thought for a moment. “I could ask mother. She won’t tell father if I ask.”

“And we trust that why?” Chat asked, shadows not dancing off his suit... but not still either. Interesting… she’d really have to look into this with the scrolls when she gets a chance.

“Mother and Father have… fundamental disagreements.”

Chat and her looked at each other, then Damian. They had a feeling he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“And how do we,” Chat gestured at himself and Ladybug, “know we can trust her. I barely trust you.”

Robin was quiet.

Ladybug was tired. “Look, I can see if maybe the League is a good fit for this.”

Green Lantern looked up at that. “Batman would find a way to access it.”

Ladybug took a deep breath. “Not that one, uh, League of Shadows. Old branch that went rogue, but leader is an immortal and was supposedly a top choice for Black Cat for a while.” Until his partner got caught in a trap on a mission and sort of ended up becoming some death cheat. Ladybugs and Black cats are always trained in pairs. One is unfit, the other can’t continue with training. Not that the Green Lanterns needed to know that…

Robin was staring at her, and seemed… no felt nervous. Not showing it though. “Then you’d be meeting mother or Grandfather then... They go by the League of Assassins now.”

What even is her luck at this point? (Probably his first cult, and ancient overzealous ally of the Order… she was beginning to think it’s a good thing its going to be rebuilt from the ground up as yikes.)

“Is it acceptable if I accompany you? They’re not,” Robin was struggling to find the right word. “good with heroes or non-adults.”

Ladybug sighed. Chat narrowed his eyes, but his shadows were staying put.

“You can stay until after the meeting and plan is hashed out, but no passing it on to Batman, okay?”

“Understood.”

Why did it feel like she had a million things to do still? This would be much easier if she had her team, well, whole, instead of missing two miraculous. One of which she still had to fix… she hopes Sparrow is okay with helping on that still…

And she has a damn test tomorrow… Maybe Mandeliev will give her extra time since she was made news as Marinette being stalked by Robin?

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! This was a long update, and Damian and Marinette are awkwardly trying but uh, understandably, Marinette still has a lot going on and no time to process since her life is a mess with or without the Bats invading. Lets not forget, she still has tests at school because life on top of the crazy that’s been tacked on recently.
> 
> Oh. And apparently Talia wants to be involved, so that’s a Thing. Rah may or may not want to show up, I kind of just roll with it. feel free to add to insanity as always, since the group decided to tie up somethings... but not everything. 
> 
> Marinette may know, but batfam doesn't. only damian does. who is still not back.


	10. Mari Plots Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how marinette is going about the Hawkmoth plot. Batfam semi-fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live. ish.

Marinette wanted to go on record that Mandeliev did not, in fact, give her an extra day or so to study for the test. Why? Instead, she was told she may do a paper on the application of physics in gymnastics and principles of evasion in urban areas and how to combine the two to maximize one’s ability to run away from akumas and other dangers.

Or as Nino put it: “I am tormenting you into running better, the eight page essay.”

Alya dubbed it the “Run Better Paper.”

Aurore said it should include more formulas when Marinette showed her the draft. (as Adrien would complain about lack of theories and how she should have used _this_ advanced formula she’d never heard of instead and then Marinette would have to forcibly stop him from taking over her paper. Again.)

Kim had taken to keeping her in his hoodie, escorting her to the bakery and didn’t leave her alone until Adrien said it was his “Marinette Anxiety Watch” shift.

Which she would like to go on record, is just plain mean to say. She has Liar 100% under control when world ending things and metaphorical bomb drops aren’t happening to her constantly.

* * *

Bruce tried to contact Diana and Arthur again. Hal was off world, and therefore useless.

Why?

As his missing son hadn’t contacted them yet. Was still in the Miraculous team’s custody. And he saw the footage of Robin—Damian—being hunted by a lving shadow, an element casting swordswoman, and a strategist that seemed to know _exactly_ what to do to keep Robin cornered in battle. The living shadows—Chat Noir—tried to kill his son with Cataclysm.

That was when they were in public, and had Hal watching over them.

He didn’t want to think about what the kids might do _unsupervised_ to someone that tried to kill Ladybug, openly stalked her civilian self, and apparently tried stalk her _again_ , in broad daylight. And possibly may have revealed her secret identity…

From the comments, it seemed that the Parisians hadn’t connected his sons aliases to the pair, writing it off as “Copy-cat Vigilantes” thankfully. And none of them were revealing more than “so the Fashion Disaster tried to go after Chat and Ryuko’s civvie… Not A Smart CopyBird” was the most he was able to get.

His children, on the other hand…

* * *

“I Fucking KNEW IT!” Tim yelled. “I knew it was her!”

“But,” Jason smirked. “You didn’t tell us.”

“Soup girl, baby bat!” Cass said gleefully.

“Wait, we both talked to her—and you didn’t say you thought it was her either Cass!”

“So what I’m hearing, if my ears don’t deceive me,” Jason continued. “Is that you all lost too.”

“What—“

“Wait a minute!”

“No way—”

Cass shrugged. She was the least invested in winning. She got to meet soup girl, who is very nice and her parents are safe for Baby Bat.

“We don’t have proof,” Dick pointed out. “Didn’t you say something about her being a mouse?”

“I—”

“Well—”

“Yes.” Cass cut through Tim and Stephanie’s waffling. “She is.”

Dick rubbed his forehead. “How many secrets can one kid have?”

“Five?” Jason said without much thought. “Limit is definitely five.”

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” Miss Sting began, watching Ladybug very, very carefully. Rena and Carapace were busy that night and couldn’t act as the team’s Common Sense Filter in person. and texts only went so far.

So the job fell to Aurore. To talk ( ~~probably Marinette~~ ) Ladybug out of a Very, Stupendously, Inconceivably Bad Idea.

“You want to trust Robin—the kid who tried to kill you—to contact his mother—an assassin—to talk strategy about how to take down Hawkmoth’s civilian life’s business, not kill him, and trust that they won’t kill you?”

“…I’m bringing Chat with me.”

“Ladybug.”

“What, do you want me to use a Lucky Charm to prove this is our best bet?”

“You know what?” Miss Sting threw her hands up. “Yes, yes I do.”

“Fine.” Ladybug threw her yoyo skyward. “Lucky Charm!”

A red, spotted ball with an 8 on it came down.

“… you have got to be kidding me.”

Ladybug shrugged. “Uh, Magic Eightball, is it okay to trust Robin with this?”

One shake later and the floating die window read “Without a Doubt.”

“Give me that.” Miss Sting scowled, shaking as she asked. “Should she bring someone besides Chat and Robin—like someone from our team or Wonder Woman or Aquaman?”

The ball answered “Outlook not so good.”

Miss Sting glared at the magic eight ball. “I can’t believe this!”

Ladybug shrugged. “Lucky Charms are Lucky Charms—and I gotta go.”

Miss Sting checked her beeping spinning top. Someone was just akumatized.

“Re-charge first!” Miss Sting yelled before swinging ahead.

\--

“Oh, hey, when’s Demon Spawn going to contact us?” Jason asked as other bats calmed down.

“He’s not answering his communicator.” Bruce growled. “Hal took it earlier.”

The bats paused at that.

“Well then. Trackers?”

“Disabled—what? We didn’t need anyone crashing the apology and he ran off before I could stop him,” Dick defended. He is _not_ Damian’s keeper. Just his Batman (as yes Bruce, he is Damian’s Batman and Damian is _his_ Robin. Current masks not-withstanding).

“Then how are we supposed to find him?” Stephanie asked as the room grew uneasy.

No one answered that.

“How’s this,” Tim began. “Me, Steph and Cass agreed on who Hawkmoth probably is, each of us has a different set of evidence for it—and I’m counting breaking into his evil Liar and the cameras catching him mid-act a few minutes ago as absolute proof.”

“I’m sorry, you did what!” Stephanie leaned over Tim’s shoulder to see. “Oh shit. Isn’t that guy—”

“One of her friends? According to their private Instagram accounts, more like partner in crime and possible Chat Noir. I mean, he’s the one that calls her his “everyday Ladybug” and voices Chat Noir in everything." Tim answered idly. “My money’s on him not knowing at all.”

Bruce twitched. Then began to add ‘stalking social media feeds’ to his to-do list tonight.

“So,” Tim stepped forward. “I suggest we send this to the Wonder Woman and ask for Robin’s comm to be returned, and failing that, I bugged the video so anything they play it on, we get access to its IP and can find where they are.”

“Have Oracle go over the bug, just in case,” Bruce told them. “In the mean time, the rest of you suit up for the night. Gotham needs its vigilantes.”

* * *

Marinette wanted to go on the record that her plan (to keep the bats away) was going well. Deciding what to do with Mu—R—Damian. Damian. Damian and his offer, was a challenge.

For obvious reasons, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Aquaman were against her asking a bunch of assassins for their help. Chat has more than a few reservations. Carapace, Rena and Miss Sting gave her _looks_ for that plan.

But.

But it would work. She needs more information on how to make the plan burning in the back of her mind work. It’s a lot of chaos (and she may thrive in chaotic battles but this wasn’t her usual battlefield, and her team didn’t know _who_ they were going up against for once). And Marinette? She needs to know its not _just her_ doing this when its so out of her depths.

So _despite literally everyone and their disagreements_ she had Chat on her right side with Damian on her left, meeting up with his Crazy, Semi-Immortal mother. And possibly his Immortal, former Black Cat candidate, grandfather.

Why?

As Marinette isn’t trusting the likely cult that makes up the Gotham Ghost Gang ( _Batfam if you like them)_ when she can get real advice and vague directions to immortal and allied (loyal and terrifying) assassins.

And yes, she wasn’t sure if Liar was wrong or right when they said it was a bad idea too.

But _fuckit_ she’s already got Kaalki at her shoulder, looking a bit bored at the deserted rooftop that Kaalki chose for their meeting.

“داميان*,” the woman smiled at her son. “It’s good to see you.”

“Mother,” Robin greeted. “This is Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug wished to speak to you about potential strategies to take down an enemy outside of battle _without violence_ ,” Damian stressed.

“I am well-aware of the Kwami and their Chosen, اِبْن.**” The woman spoke calmly. “The League of Assassins formed to act as the Black Cat to restore the world to balance and un-burden the Order with its maintenance.” The woman offer Ladybug her hand. “I am Talia al Ghul, and I am at your service, with or without violence Ladybug.”

Marinette took her hand. “Thank you Talia. Our target being directly exposed like I planned would have…” Ladybug trailed off, thinking over the ramifications not only to Adrien, but to the whole of Gabriel’s brand, workers and all that worked with them. “Some intense ramifications I’d rather avoid.”

Talia nodded her head, waiting for more information.

“I believe its possible to topple them without affecting their employees by uncoupling them from their business, but doing so is, well, stocks and economics isn’t my strongest point.” Ladybug admitted a bit sheepishly.

“I would suggest,” Talia began, “to create a bit of chaos in the stock market. Perhaps a rumor here and there, let investors pull out and grab the abandoned stocks quickly. Consolidate them under one owner and become the company’s owner.”

Marinette twitched a bit at that. “That… sounds complicated.”

“Oh, but it isn’t. My son knows _just_ how to that, or did you forget our lessons?” Talia asked coolly.

Damian twitched at Marinette’s side. “I did not.”

“You know,” Chat chimed in. “I do know a few things about those things. If its general chaos, well…” Chat’s face twisted in a way Marinette forgot he could do after that Chat Blanc episode.

“… I will take that into consideration.”

“Anything else?” Talia asked, watching Ladybug and her son. Specifically, how her son seemed glued to the girl’s side. “I am certain my son is able to take out your target, if all else fails.”

Damian scowled at Marinette’s side.

“However, I do believe that whatever is happening, whatever has you active, might require a more… experience hand.”

Damian brushed against her side. Code for ‘Possible Danger.’

“Thank you for the offer,” Chat moved in front of Marinette. “But mi’lady and the Guardians have that much handled.”

Talia’s eyes shifted from Chat to Ladybug, staying on her. “Is that so?”

“Yes. I merely needed more information on how to execute this type of plan, that’s all!” Ladybug almost, almost slipped into Marinette while Liar, while silenced for the moment, prodded the back of her mind. “I want to _minimize_ collateral damage as much as I can, to everyone. The kwami already said they get to chose the target’s punishment.”

“Ah, I see.” Talia relaxed then. “You are following the kwami’s wishes. I will respect their wishes as well, Chosen.”

Marinette categorized this interaction as one of the “not too horrible, but will avoid a repeat” once they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Damian in arabic  
> **son
> 
> so we have Talia now as a Player, sort of. she plays by her word pretty well so hopefully its a cameo more than anything else.
> 
> any ideas on how JL will handle the video, and if Miraculous Team should see it and freak out or only LB and keep on the dl while JL assissts in her Chaos Plot?


	11. How to Kidnap Your Half-Brother without the Proper Authorities Opposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented, we get Plot Momentum. 
> 
> EDIT: sorry about the double post, Ao3 was being weird so a lot of my editing was re-done by memory. just finished merging the two drafts based on my favorite parts and their implications for future chapters. Not much changed from what was chapter 12, just a few lines added or touched up here and there.

When Diana received Red Robin’s video, he had two reactions; (1) she should send this to Ladybug and her team immediately and (2) remind Batman that he AND his team are not supposed to be investigating.

Beyond that, the did ready her weapons for a swift takedown, if that was what Ladybug (most likely) wished for. For a moment, in her excitement, she forgot to delete the video off the JL computers. Which meant Cyborg saw it.

And Cyborg? Was not going to let this sleep after finding out the metric ton of _ShitFuckShit_ these _teenagers_ underwent on a daily basis. So he did the logical thing and called a JL meeting.

This, he would later realize, was a mistake.

* * *

Wonder Woman went back to the agreed location at the right time to be sent to the Guardian’s temple once more. She was a bit surprised to see Robin—Damian—missing his mask in a room with Ladybug, however…

“Dami, you _are_ sure your mom won’t sick the League on Paris, right?”

“Tt. I told you jiě-jiě*, she is more loyal to the ideals than to Father. And she will not move unless she believes you are inadequate.”

“And does she?”

Damian was silent at that.

“…you don’t know, do you?”

“Mother is not the… easiest person to read.”

Ladybug ran a hand through her hair at that.

Wonder Woman decided that was her cue to find out _what_ exactly was going on since Hal should (in theory) still be there and she _thought_ they talked Ladybug out of meeting with the League of Assassins.

“Paschalítsa**,” Wonder Woman greeted. “I have an update.”

Ladybug whirled around then, a bit flushed. “Oh, um, yes.” Ladybug stood up a bit too straight to be natural. “Thank you.”

“It seems we have some mixed fortune, as Red Robin apparently bugged who he believed Hawkmoth’s place and sent the JL a video confirming the transformation and his role in the attack.”

“That’s… good?” Ladybug shared a look with Robin. “Is it Gabriel Agreste?”

Wonder Woman blinked for a moment before nodding as “Yes, it was.”

Ladybug sighed then. “We are so going with the economic chaos plan then.”

“Mother will be watching.”

“Can she differ related-to-bad-guy from actual bad guy?”

“She is adept at that, yes.”

“Then it should be easy enough to go through with Operation: Stock Chaos.”

Wonder Woman blinked for a moment as… “Are we not going to arrest him immediately?”

Ladybug ran a hand through one of her pigtails. “That was plan A on the assumption the arrest wouldn’t tank a brand one-in-five people in Paris are affected by. If we’re going global scale, it hurts a lot more people since his brand would tank. We need to back-door this to prevent an economic collapse.”

Wonder Woman ran over the system once more in her mind—if a prominent company loses public faith, all associated with it—regardless of innocence—will be judged harshly in the public court of opinion. Difficulty finding a job _after losing theirs due to cutbacks and the company going belly-up_ would skyrocket and compound exponentially. She hadn’t even considered those sorts of affects.

“I understand. The Justice League will aide you however you allow us.”

Ladybug… hesitated then. “Look, for now we need to make it look like the investigation is on-going. I have given Damian permission to move around Paris with select members of my team taking turns watching him.”

“I presume Chat Noir is not one of them?”

“I am perfectly capable of destroying him if he tries anything.”

“And this,” Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is why you’ll be with one of my civilian aides for the most part—under an alias.”

Wonder Woman nodded, processing the information slowly. “Is you aide okay with this arrangement?”

Ladybug nodded easily. “She’s offered to be a safe house before, and her family is well connected enough to have his new IDs by the end of the day.”

Wonder Woman did a double take at that.

“For any possible operatives, I keep a few back up fake IDs for them to slip into.” Ladybug explained. “This is just one of the less developed ones.”

She didn’t point out that his name was still Damian… or that his surname during this operation just _happened_ to be her grandmother’s maiden name, Agosti. The fact that she was pretty sure Damian was very unlucky (given he’s been in what amounts to _two different pseudo-cults_ his whole life) did nothing to undermine her hopes to change that.

Even if Chat and Everyone else **are** against it.

Miss Sting is cursing the fact that the Lucky Charm said to trust Robin the first time, and until Ladybug uses the “Horrible Plan Enabler” charm again, she is a witness to even the kwami trusting the Murder Bird.

Did she mention her whole team is Very Much Against this? They are.

“Ah.”

Damian was the one to look at Wonder Woman next. “Can you tell my family that I will be going under cover for the time being? I wish to see this mission through.”

Diana knew Bruce was probably losing it in worst case scenarios at this point. As such… “Would it be acceptable for Robin to contact his family for a short while?”

Ladybug and Damian shared a look. Ladybug sighed. “He can talk to _his_ Batman.”

“I will get Batman on the line shortly.”

The way Ladybug scrunched up her face caught Diana off guard.

“...I thought _Nightwing_ was your Batman.”

“My first Batman,” Damian agreed.

Ladybug looked at Damian. “Do you want to talk to him?” 

“Father is an acceptable alternative," Damian both did and did not answer.

“Do you trust him to talk _emotions_ with you?”

Damian paused at that. “… Wonder Woman can you please patch Nightwing through instead?”

“I.” Diana looked between the two. Clearly while she was gone, something had drastically changed. “I will see what I can do.”

“Thanks. Damian, I gotta get back classes now, so Ryuko will take over soon. Mind putting on your mask for that?”

“...is she among those that would—”

“Yes.”

“Ah.” Damian put on his Robin mask once more. “Better?”

Ladybug nodded.

Wonder Woman was beginning to suspect the Bats might have to deal with a new dynamic duo by the end of this particular mission. She doubted they'd mind until Prank Week if all went well. 

* * *

“Hey guys, so, heads up,” Marinette began once classes were over for the day and only her team was left. “You know how I’m adopted and all?”

Kim raised an eyebrow at her from his seat. “Yeah, what about it Nettie?”

“So, my half brother is sort of hiding from our dad right now and staying with me. Gina’s helping.” Marinette explained. 

Adrien choked on his drink. “Already!”

“Yep!”

Alya was giving her a look. As Alya knew it was probably Murder Robin staying with her best friend. Somehow ADRIEN knew before her. _Adrien._ And is Displeased with that revelation. As despite avid protests from Aurore, **Alya** is Marinette's best friend, and knows about these things first. And oh yeah, _a known murderer might be crashing at her bestie's for who knew how long._ She was going to have words with Certain People later.

“So." Aurore beat everyone to the punch. "Any particular reason you're taking in a stranger you just _happen_ to share a DNA donor with?”

“Questionable home life," Marinette didn't want to say too much after all. That was Damian's to tell (she hadn't put it all together yet but none of it looked good). "Part Two for him." That had gotten her a few sympathetic looks, but didn't win anyone over. "May or may not end up keeping him—we’ll see.”

“Am I the only one who thinks this sounds like a bad idea?” Nino asked, and Marinette really couldn't disagree. As on paper? Horrible idea. If they knew Exactly who he was, she had no doubt they'd be doing a _lot_ of damage to Damian.

“No.”

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"It is a very bad idea."

"Questionable concept for 100."

"This is worse than that time I thought I could outrun a jaguar."

“Well," Marinette fumbled. "No one stopped when I started to work for Gabriel!” 

“No,” Aurore began. “I did. I still think its dumb, sweet, but dumb.”

“And I still say she’s an amazing double agent,” Alya fixed her papers. “But seriously, what do you know about the kid besides he’s had a hard time? Is he even _safe_ to be around?”

Marinette knew the truth is that it isn’t safe to keep him around her. he could compromise her identity _just by being there_ thanks to a nosy donor who finally realized she existed... (which was putting a lot of old paradigms into a new perspective and she didn't know _what_ to do with any of that). Adrien knew it was dangerous too.

But.

Mominette instincts beat Rational ThoughtTM every time.

“He’s pretty intent on staying near me, something about akumas being too dangerous,” Marinette began. “He even offered to help me leave a few times already, change my name and everything and keep the donor from finding me…” Marinette trailed off, a soft smile on her face. “Dìdi*** has been for a few years now too. Protecting me and keeping the Donor from even knowing I exist—well, by his standards anyways.” Marinette shook her head fondly. “He’s pretty sweet in his own way…kind of like a half-feral kitten.”

Everyone gave her a look for that. As who thought a half feral kitten was sweet? Or a good thing to be compared to?

“Trust me," Marinette emphasized the 'trust'. "It makes more sense once you meet him.”

“So,” Adrien drawled with shifty eyes. “When do we meet him?”

“He’s technically coming tonight, but for social things…” Marinette gestured a bit helplessly, as well... they need some adjustment time and she doesn't exactly trust Adrien or Alya (who she can _feel_ is suspicious at the very least) around former Murder Robin until they've got their dynamic under control and less... fragile. “I’m playing it by ear.”

“Does this mean we get less Marinette time?” Max asked.

Marinette was not anticipating the groaning around her. “What?”

“You’re already super busy—damnit." Alix crossed her arms. "This is just like when Luka started to show up.”

“Marinette is not crushing on her half feral brother,” Alya said.

“Wait,” Kim sat up. “She was crushing on Luka?”

Alix snorted at that. “You only _just_ put that together?”

Aurore gave Kim a look. Alix was shaking her head. Max was staring at Kim. Alya and Nino were exchanging looks between glances at Kim.

Adrien was huffing to himself as yes, he is well over his crush on Ladybug (Marinette's comfort was more important) but she crushed on _Luka. A soft punk guitarist. Over him?_ Chat Noir! A smooth-talking superhero! His Ladybug's taste is getting more and more questionable lately. And no, he isn't being _a little_ petty or bitter, he is being _very_ petty and bitter _one the principle of the matter_. And offended--lets not forget that. As smooth talking superhero beats punk guitarist with extremely questionable dye-jobs by model standards. And really, he's got much better hair. And he's not even sure if the guy has eyelashes. He should check. Maybe.

In the midst of “Judging Kim” time, Marinette hightailed it out of the classroom.

* * *

Bruce blinked when Cyborg called him. He was suspended, and now called in. That… couldn’t be anything good. The meeting was headed by Cyborg, who told them it was a video and what to do with it thing.

Batman already knew everything in the video.

Wonder Woman strolled in near the end, and was twitching when ideas began flying around.

“I say we just send this everywhere.”

“No, police.”

“Storm the guy’s place,” Green Arrow yelled. 

Bruce was debating how difficult it would be to infiltrate a known paranoid recluse’ home. Given his own home’s security measures, he had a feeling Gabriel—Hawkmoth—would have something along those lines for his own security.

“I did not authorize this meeting.” Wonder Woman silenced the room. “And I am the one in charge of the mission this pertains to, and Ladybug already has a plan in motion. One we are to support however she allows.”

“And it is best to _not_ anger the Great Paschalítsa and Mávri Gáta.” Aquaman added nervously. “Atlantis only survived Mávri Gáta’s wrath thanks to the Great Paschalítsa’s _choice_ to be merciful. Those that incur the wrath of both have been lost to time for a reason.”

That only seemed to throw the room into a greater frenzy. On why it was important to interfere. Now.

Cyborg regretted calling the meeting.

"I **said** 'We will help Ladybug as she sees fit' and _I meant it!"_

Cyborg really regretted calling the meeting. And wasn't fessing up anytime soon. Diana is scary on a good day, and this? Is not a good day. Even Aquaman looks scared.

* * *

Elsewhere at the same time…

“Nightwing?” Robin began on the burner phone.

“Holy—Robin!” Nightwing stopped in his tracks on patrol. “Where are you! how are you? Are they treating you well?”

“I am with one of jiějiě’s allies at the moment. I am unharmed, and have decided to aid Okhti Al Kobra**** with her mission. I will be going undercover to do so. I ask that you do not look for me until the mission is over.”

“You’re expecting me to just leave you who-knows-where, _alone_?” Dick really, really questions what goes on in Damian’s head lately.

“I am not _alone_ ,” Dick could hear the eye roll. “I will be staying with one of Okhti Al Kobra’s accomplices.”

Dick translated Damian into normal person: I will be with our sister, please do not come since we will be mission-bonding while I continue to apologize via mission-centric self-flagellation.

He is not a fan of this. “At least give someone regular updates--And a timeframe.”

“We are working that out tonight.”

“Little D.”

“ _Nightwing_.” Ah, that’s his ‘I don’t know what I’m doing’ tone.

“Do you want my advice with people again?”

“It would not hurt.” Damian for: Dear god yes, why do people not make sense (and Dick _gets_ that.)

“Her team doesn’t trust you because they only know you from your lows. Show them my Robin—not your Grandfather’s or what you still think B’s Robin should be, okay?”

Robin huffed in Dick’s ear. “That is incredibly unspecific.”

“I know.” Nightwing was smiling then. He really, really just wanted his little D _and_ Baby Bat right there so he could help them out the way he always does with new Bats. But he is benched on that for the moment. (Until this is over. Then he is going to octopus hug _the shit_ out of them both. As they both totally need all the cuddles. And Dick wants to give out all the hugs.)

“…Thank you.”

“Stay safe—watch your six and remember—”

“A Robin helps those in need.”

“And always has a team to watch their back.”

* * *

Dick told everyone--on comms--that Robin was okay. Getting back to the Batcave was another matter entirely.

"How's he really?"

"Where was he calling from?"

"Is he okay?"

"Who kicked his ass?"

"Is he under surveillance--JL or Miracaulous?"

"Where do we pick him up?"

Dick sighed and began his report. "Long story short, he's okay and it looks like he's provisionally on Baby Bat's team, undercover, and probably staying with Baby Bat and not an ally. And he doesn't _want_ us to watching or anything. But..." Dick shrugged, knowing _exactly_ where his family's minds were going to go.

"So," Stephanie began, "what you're saying is--" 

"--We know _exactly_ where the little shit is," Jason grinned.

"And that as long as we're _incognito_ we can check up on them?" Tim added.

"Help little sister," Cass agreed.

"Only once we've figured out her plan," Bruce cut in. "Diana and Arthur were very insistent that we do that Ladybug's way. She has some 'economic chaos plot' if I heard them correctly. Messing around with stock market values."

Tim's eyes lit up at that. "That is _completely_ in my range. And it wouldn't be unusual to give Dami some Wayne money to learn how to invest with."

"And we can keep an eye on them," Jason added absently. "Just in case anyone from the League gets any ideas with Robin away from B and the JL, ya feel?"

"If you're thinking about doing what I _think_ you're thinking about, I'm siccing _my_ Birds of Prey _and_ the Sirens on the Rogues while you're gone," Babs threatened. 

"Harley is mostly reformed," Bruce reasoned.

"Selina gets to keep anything she steals, no Bat-returns this time," Babs warned Bruce. "And I am _not_ on clean up for Ivy's plants."

"I'll see if Kon and Bart can cover it," Tim said while checking Wayne Personal funds and deciding how much to transfer Damian and which of his dummy funds he'd use for the mission, and how much would go under the kid's radar.

"... is that even allowed?" Steph stage-whispered to Jason.

Given the well-known "no Metas in Gotham" policy, the usual answer would be no. However a compromised Batdad in shock missing _two_ of his kids?

"If it wasn't before, it is now," Jason answered while Bruce and Babs hammered out patrol route divvying between the Birds of Prey and Sirens for usual Bat-Routes and which other Gotham vigilantes they could expect to cover other parts of Gotham.

Bruce froze at one point to turn to his children--who were already arguing shifts, distance to maintain, camera placement ("She has a whole floor to herself." "Open concept, and bedroom." "But a _whole floor_." Cass was the most against it as "Baby sister needs privacy.") among other aspects of the mission before it hit him. They were thinking the JL would magically forget the whole Batfam Ban.

"And remember," Bruce needed to reiterate this point as even _he_ almost forgot. "We do not interfere unless _invited by Ladybug_ first. We are merely tourists, _not vigilantes_ while there."

There was a lot of groaning at that.

"What are the chances she'll recognize us on sight again?" Stephanie mumbled. As she and Cass and Tim _did_ all meet her in person. As civvies... this could get complicated.

* * *

Marinette returned home to find Damian in her room, looking around curiously.

“You _did_ come in through the door this time, right?”

Damian was aggressively non-responsive to that.

“Damian—dìdi, dìdi tell me you didn’t come in though my balcony. I don’t know how to explain you doing that to my parents.”

Damian gave her his back with red ears. “Its normal in Gotham.”

“Dìdi!”

“…Your physics paper is atrocious.”

“Don’t you change the subject on me!”

“…Also you should incorporate more flips to maximize velocity. It was very effective for Grayson.”

“I am not Grayson and we are not talking about that. We are talking about your aversion to using doors like a normal person.”

Damian raised an eyebrow. “I believe your academic standing is more important than my ‘door aversion’ as you put it.”

“Did you even introduce yourself to my parents yet!”

“... I did not wish to do so without you.”

Marinette had a sudden urge to kill Damian. And hug him. Death by hug?

“Besides, you clearly need help going over proofs and formulas, you barely used any.”

“Why are you and Adrien the same with stupid, stupid formulas! Math does not belong in essays!”

"Jiě-jiě, I can assure you it does. I've read enough on the development of mathematics to know."

"I'm sorry, you did _what!"_

"I finished reading them by the time I was six. I before I began medical training."

"What even was your life?"

"Grayson says it 'traumatizing' and 'dehumanizing', if that helps."

"... I am really trying to reign in my Mominette, and make no guarantees to continue to do so if you keep sounding like you never got enough hugs."

"Why must you sound like Grayson about this? It wasn't good, but it wasn't _all_ bad."

"Famous last words for someone in hugging distance."

"Wait, no--jiě-jiě!" Damian yelled before turning her room into an obstacle course.

Jokes' on him. After her paper, being a lifelong clutzilla combined Alya's team parkouring for the last two years, Marinette is a master at getting around any obstacle to get to her target. Now its just a matter of endurance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jiě-jiě* big sister in Mandarin  
> Paschalítsa** Ladybug in Ancient Greek  
> dìdi*** little brother in Mandarin  
> Okhti Al Kobra**** Big sister in Arabic
> 
> Agosti is an Italian surname that means good fortune or lucky.
> 
> Thanks to all who commented, and yes, Magic Eight Ball needs to be a ML fandom trope now, if only for any "are you sure this is a good idea" moments.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented! seriously, major help for working out the chapter.
> 
> as always, feel free to add to the insanity below.


End file.
